Wishes from the Heart
by Fate Pwns You
Summary: After breaking two rules in her contract with her former master, genie Alice Liddell finds herself stuck with a punishment that lands her as a genie to a house of nine males. Let's just say with this combination, it's hard to decide which of the two parties deserves your prayers the most.
1. Masters? Ha! More Like Victims!

**My contest entry for Unique- The Masked's contest! B)**

**Summary: After breaking two rules in her contract with her former master, genie Alice Liddell finds herself stuck with a punishment that lands her as a genie to a house of nine males. Let's just say with this combination, it's hard to decide which of the two parties deserves your prayers the most. AU Alice/Some dude I'll pick later**

**In this AU story, the role holders are humans living in a huge mansion estate. Just as the original they are separated in this house. Green side, blue, red, and yellow.**

**Given the direction I took it in a while back, it's practically a shoujo parody in a way lol**

Edit: 11/26/13

Oh, look another edit notice. Well, to be short I hate this story's chapters 1-9 with a fiery passion and I want it all to burn in an inferno of my embarrassment, but I won't delete them (Ah, a woman's decision making is as complex as ever.) Basically, chapter 10 and onward are going to be funky fresh because they're newer and stuff and maybe in the future I'll revise chapters 1-9 but we'll just see in time. Anyways, enjoy?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 1: Masters? Ha, More Like Victims**

_I, Alice Liddell, hereby agree under the terms of my punishment to now serve the new set of male masters I have been assigned to._

_Under this contract, I shall grant each of my new masters a maximum of five wishes each; regardless of how demeaning it may be to me as I am nothing more but a possession to be used in order to fulfill their desires._

_Following through to the end of the punishment shall reestablish my status within the magical realm as held previously._

_Any form of violation in this contract or the general jinn deal will result in my immediate execution._

_x…_

"No words can even express how disappointed I am with you."

Scowl firmly planted on her lips, Alice simply brought her legs upward on the chair she sat in to cross them. Her eyes shifted away from the man seated behind the desk ahead of her and she strummed her fingers on the arm of the cushioned chair she was situated within in an effort to bring her attention away from him.

It was kind of embarrassing how she was actually stuck in his office like some sort of child that had been naughty one too many times.

Incredibly demeaning, even for her.

She knew he wanted her to say something, especially with the glare he held over her form, but she couldn't find any words for him.

Part of her knew that if she dared to speak, nothing but tears or shouts would come out anyways and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Miss Liddell, what do you have to say for yourself? Your silence isn't charming." His words came out harshly and under normal circumstances, she greatly feared his anger but considering how different their meeting was this time around, she wasn't afraid, she lacked any sort of feeling honestly.

Still not meeting his eyes, she felt her shoulders shrug, "I don't regret what I did. He deserved everything that happened to him."

She could feel his gaze darkening over her and even a bit of the surrounding air seemed to grow heavier.

Sighing heavily, she folded her arms over her chest and turned to look at him reluctantly.

The look in his eye clearly signaled that he wanted her to take back her words and say something differently, but she wouldn't. There was no point in lying after everything that had happened.

"If I could go back and do it again, believe me when I say I would."

"You're such an insolent little thing, aren't you?" He sneered dangerously and Alice was able to see every piece of hidden anger on his features that didn't exactly show in his words, "If you were this disrespectful to your former master, I can see why he treated you the way that he did."

Grunting, Alice once again looked away from the man's face. Her heart felt a pang at his words, but she remained silent, knowing it definitely wasn't her place to speak up again.

"Ungrateful. You're so damned ungrateful; I don't even know why I even bother with you. You didn't even think about the repercussions your little stunt would have, did you?" He rhetorically inquired with a tsk, "Ungrateful, disrespectful, and terribly ignorant. I honestly can't even put up with looking at you."

Alice didn't dare gaze up; instead she took in each of his insults as strongly as she could.

It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before from him. She was used to it by now.

"Then why do you?" She whispered out lowly, her eyes not moving from the carpeted floor blankly.

The male paused for a moment and Alice was able to hear him adjusting himself in his large rolling chair before he cleared his throat deeply and spoke, "Miss Liddell—"

"Stop calling me Miss Liddell. Mom gave me the name Alice, why can't you at least give me some form of decent respect and refer to me the same way, Father?" She interjected with a slight sarcastic tone to her words.

"_Alice," _With how stressed the name came out, she could have wept at how empty her name sounded whenever he said it. There was never any meaning in it. "I apologize for letting my criticism go out of hand, however, I'm not excusing you from your punishment." Her father gently informed now, his voice much softer and somewhat comforting, though Alice could see right through him.

"I don't understand why I'm being punished in the first place for this. It's not fair."

"You've known the rules for far too long to even begin complaining about their 'fairness.' You act like you're the only one that's suffered under the unjustness they carry, so stop being such a spoiled brat and listen to me without any interruptions." His retort was immediate and contrastingly cold that the female's lips pursed and her eyebrows furrowed while her eyes went upward to meet with his own.

He watched at her steadily, his dark colored eyes now shielding themselves with the authoritative glint that he was infamous for, "The others on the Council want me to execute you."

Alice almost gasped but stayed as calm as she could, though the fear in her heart of reaching an early end because of the rules she broke easily allowed it to speed up quickly.

"I refuse to do that because I believe that you can change your attitude."

He closed his eyes and began to rub at his temple tiredly and Alice couldn't help but feel a flutter of hope in her stomach while she weakly eyed him, "So you're letting me go…?" She quietly inquired.

Her expectations were shattered when her father shook his head solemnly, "You know as well as I, that even the highest of the Council cannot relive you of your status. However, there is an alternative that I managed to get together for you."

Though a bit saddened by this outcome she listened intently.

"You have to prove your worth to the Council." He said looking down at his papers now.

Alice could have puked right then and there. If it involved proving herself to them, she might as well just get her execution on with right then and there.

"Just sign this contract. After you sign it, the words will appear." Her dad mumbled as he handed her the papers and the pen. Alice attempted to keep a neutral face on as she got up to sign the paper.

Just feeling the pen in her hand, she couldn't help but grow a bit shaky while she primly wrote her name on the line toward the bottom near the 'X.' A gut feeling in her said this wasn't going to end well, but she knew she had no choice.

Slowly, the words began to materialize on the dark sheet of paper and as she read it from the top the bottom, she felt her stomach drop in horror.

Her teal eyes widened in mortification as she slapped a hand to her mouth in nothing but shock. Her body began to tremble viciously while she allowed herself to reread the text once more as though to see if she had gotten it all wrong the first time, but when they remained the same she could feel tears of frustrations start to well their way her eyes, "Dad, why!?" She cried out as a blue smoke began encircling her from her feet slowly.

Already knowing what the smoke meant was enough to make the tears in her eyes begin streaming down her face while she sunk to her knees in devastation.

Henry Liddell shook his head once more as his gaze returned to the papers on his desk dismissively, "Remember the rules of the contract." He apathetically remarked before picking up his pen, "And good luck."

"Why wasn't I born a normal human?" She bitterly mumbled to herself, "Why couldn't I just be like Edith and Lorina?" She nearly sobbed out right as she felt the mist cloud begin to clog her senses.

-.-

"Why are we having another meeting? I could have sworn today was the green side's turn to pay rent." Blood questioned stoically as he and Elliot made their way into the dining room. The raven haired male wore a look of impassive nature on his face, though with how his words were phrased it was fairly easy to tell that he was very irritated.

To his side, the blond haired boy shrugged his shoulders, "Nightmare has been pulling off some stupid moves lately ever since he and his mom had that fall out... Or maybe he just forgot?"

Though his question obviously wasn't meant to be answered, Elliot could have sighed at how his companion didn't make any attempt to keep the conversation going as he continued his way to his seat.

When they were seated, with the looks everyone held it was fairly easy to say that anyone didn't expect the both of them to be the last ones to arrive.

After a moment, Nightmare did a quick headcount before he stood to the end of the big table brightly, "Looks like everyone's finally here now!" He exclaimed.

Everyone except for Ace glared at him.

Julius was the first to break the silence while he irritably eyed the male with his cobalt irises as expressionless as ever, "What's the meaning of this house meeting? We aren't supposed to have one for another week."

Peter's red eyes flashed dangerously, "I was in the middle of something important."

"Not only that, I just don't want to be here." Blood coldly inputted.

Everyone silently agreed with him as Nightmare laughed nervously while waving his hands around. "No! This is a real important matter to discuss!"

They all remained quiet waiting for him to continue, "Well you see, money has been a bit tight…" He began as Boris snorted,

"You're just cheap. Don't complain about how you and Julius are just two people for the green side. I have been able to pay for my side easily and I'm not even out of school yet." The purple haired boy rolled his eyes.

Nightmare moaned, his arms crossing over his chest indignantly, "It's not that I'm cheap! It's my mother; she's been increasingly difficult in loaning me money lately! So I called this meeting to say that I demand that we have another resident take a home here and that way they can join the green side and… Hey! Where are you guys going!?" He cried out as more than half the residents rose up from their seats.

"No." Blood shook his head as he pushed in his chair.

"We already said from the beginning, no new people." Dee responded with a nod. "Yeah, too many people in this place would be suffocating." Dum reasoned simply.

"Just stop." Julius deadpanned. "I think another person would be nice." Ace smiled. "I think another person would be stupid. We have enough germ infested morons in this place as it is." Peter icily stated glaring at Ace.

"B-but!" Nightmare sulked frantically, "You guys don't understand! With the way things are going with my mom, I won't be able to—"

Not even allowing him to finish, Elliot waved him off, "Just give it up."

As he said this, suddenly all the lights in the dining room shut off.

"Gr! I knew you forgot to pay rent, Nightmare!" Elliot's voice shouted over everyone else's.

All the lights immediately began flickering on and off slowly rising back to the same intensity it held before to all their amazement. "You were saying?' Nightmare stuck his tongue out at the boy who scowled.

Without warning at the center of the table, a blue smoke began appearing slowly as though the table was producing it.

"Whoa! When I bought this table, I swear they didn't tell me this would happen!" Boris raised his hands in defense as everyone's face too busy staring at the mysterious new vaporization that was now beginning to fill up slowly.

Soon, the smoke began to clear and when it did on the table was a petite girl, clearly a teen with long brown hair kneeling down, her were eyes shut closed as she clutched a genie lamp bottle close to her chest. Her attire was just as an Arabic princess. Blue aligned with gold trimmings and over her face was a thin veil.

"What the hell!?" Were the words that popped out the mouths of those who weren't too speechless to speak.

The girl, now dreamily opened her eyes. The instant she realized where she was she hopped to her feet swiftly. Angrily she looked around at everyone's shocked eyes. Her gaze first landed on Peter White's. Her blue eyes though harshly glaring into his for some reason softened when she met his equally hostile red ones.

And for the first time in his life, Peter felt his heart speed up as he gazed at the mysterious beauty that just appeared.

Next she crossed her arms and glared over at Nightmare, her eyes furious, she tore off her mask revealing her face to those in front of her. "I assume you're the one in charge around here. If that is the case, then it is a pleasure to meet you." She droned emotionlessly hopping off the table, her flat shoes smacking onto the floor with a light thud.

"Too all of you humans that are too stupid to realize anything… My name is Alice Liddell. I am a genie. I shall be granting all your wishes. Treat me well." She reluctantly added the last part as she bowed down respectively all the while silently scoffing at all the gasps she got.

Shit, there were a lot of them.

This was going to be a bit more than a challenge.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**T'was for the contest. It was pretty fun to do XD Hope I do well in it!**

**Age estimates maybe?**

**Alice, Dee, Dum, and Boris: 15-16**

**Blood, Elliot, Ace, and Peter: 17**

**Julius and Nightmare: 18**


	2. Can't Touch This! Lamp

**Moreeeee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 2: Can't Touch This! Lamp.**

"I'm done." Julius said and in the process his blunt voice easily interrupted the silence held in the room before he pushed out his chair and exited.

Despite this, Alice kept her bow, refusing to look up at their faces, partially from embarrassment and another part from pure awkwardness. She bit her lip in irritation… They really needed to get on with this.

Blood soon followed after the navy hair boy with equal annoyance in his tone, "I have more important matters to deal with than shameless belly showing girls."

Alice twitched before she raised her head; all she saw was the back of the raven haired boys head as he went down the hall. With her earlier awkwardness being put ablaze and replaced with irritation she glared at his retreating form, "I don't choose my clothes, asshole." She sneered at him though she knew he hadn't heard her.

"I like her clothes." Ace smiled helpfully, ignoring the glare Alice and Peter shot at him.

"Perv." Alice mumbled beneath her breath; however with the quietness the room held it was easy for everyone to have heard her.

Now overcoming their apparent shock with her words, it seemed now that Dee and Dum were now going off in their words at the speed of light, "This is so cool! A real genie!"

"How many wishes!?" Nightmare asked eagerly running up to her and grabbing her hands. He excitedly watched at her face and Alice cringed in disgust at his contact. "Ew, don't touch me!" She hissed while attempting to break out of his grasp.

Nightmare ignored her as he bounced up and down in a similar manner to a child, "I'm so happy! I already know what to wish for!"

"Ugh! You humans are all the same! All selfishness and no manners! Not one of you even introduced yourself to me! All you care about are the damn wishes!" Alice flared before roughly pulling herself out of the male's hold and reaching out for her lamp.

Apparently already sensing what she was going to do next, Boris found his way out of his initial shock and he pushed his chair out while standing to his feet with a sudden noise that caught the brunette's attention easily.

With a halting hand held out her way, he shot her a grin, "Name's Boris Airay, boys call me Boris, girls call me Boris, and you know what? I think you can call me Boris too." He winked at the genie who looked back, obviously not impressed.

"I'm Peter White!" Peter smiled at her hugely. "My name's Dum and he's Dee." The twins nodded at her.

"I'm Ace! If it helps, you're my first genie." Ace grinned.

Elliot gave the scowling girl a smile, "Elliot March, yeah I hope you can forgive Blood... Er, he was just in a rush to do something, I guess… The other man is always like that so I'm not apologizing on his behavior."

"Call me Nightmare." Nightmare flashed her a beam that momentarily made Alice blink in confusion.

Why was he still so hyper if she was being rude?

Slowly nodding, Alice internally made a mental note of everyone's name before she cleared her throat, "Alright, I'll explain the rules now. Rule number one, whenever I am in my lamp, you don't disturb me unless you're in the mood to lose a testicle." She gave Nightmare a glare that he flinched from and visually some of the males allowed their hands to dwindle toward their crotch protectively, "Rule number two, world domination wishes are forbidden. Rule number three, I'm not allowed to partake in wishes that murder anyone. Uh…" She trailed off with a half-lidded stare,

"There are more rules, but don't worry, when I properly remember them or when the situation calls for it, I'll inform you."

Still not losing his vigor, Nightmare waved his hands in order to receive her attention once more, "Okay! Now I assume we have three wishes right?" He questioned her.

"Sure…" Alice answered slowly, "Assume whatever you want…"

"Fine! My first wish, I wish I had a pool of money!"

Alice first narrowed her eyes at him as everyone in the room anxiously awaited to witness how it would be done.

Financial wishes were too common and they were incredibly easy to do. There really wasn't much of a trick to it, though if she wanted she supposed she could have a little bit of fun while she was here.

Shrugging her shoulders, Alice fought hard to keep a smirk from breaking out on her emotionless face, "Your wish is my command, _Master Nightmare_." She hissed condescendingly right before she snapped her fingers.

Before anyone in room could realize, Nightmare and Alice had vanished.

"No! Where'd she go!?" Peter cried out as he rushed out of his seat and when running out of the dining room.

"But can we all talk about how my table made a genie poof up out of nowhere? Am I a badass shopper or what?" Boris attempted to joke with his eyebrow wiggling and in response, the twins and Ace laughed while Elliot just smacked his forehead

-.-

"You tricked me!" Nightmare sulked as he sat by the pool side looking down at the cash. His body from head to toe was covered in small thin red gashes.

Alice, who had managed to conjure up a beach chair, umbrella, sunglasses, and a glass of lemonade looked down and over at the teen, "No. If I recall correctly, you asked for a pool of money. Am I right? No tricks."

Nightmare turned to glare at the girl who nonchalantly sipped her juice, "I asked for money, but not _monopoly _money!"

His expression caused Alice to snort up some of the lemonade she was drinking as she sat up in her chair giggling nonstop.

She had to admit, it was pretty creative on her part and the face he realized he was surrounded by nothing but the brightly colored pieces of paper was movie worthy.

"Damn you!" Nightmare continued as Alice began laughing until her sunglasses fell off. Now, he stopped his ranting to look at the normally scowling girl, "Hey…" He said as she looked up at him still laughing, "You know… You look a lot cuter when you're smiling, right?"

This statement made Alice twist up her face in anger. Snapping her fingers, an unseen force pushed Nightmare back into the pool of paper. Huffing she stood to her feet, making the items she sat on disappear before she walked back towards the mansion.

"Someone help me! I'm drowning!" Nightmare's strangled voice said from the sea of white, pink, and orange saturated money. Alice rolled her eyes, easily ignoring him though she couldn't help but wonder how many more paper cuts he'd emerge with later.

As Alice walked inside through the back door, she found herself looking face to face with Peter. His worried red eyes changed the very second he saw her.

Attempting to walk around him, she found herself inwardly groaning when he followed her steps and continuously blocked her pathway inside. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to stop, she ceased her attempts and glared up at him in irritation.

The albino held up a hand as though to wave, "Hi, Alice!" His words were so brightly spoken and matched the smile on his face well.

Taken a bit by surprised, Alice grunted before she responded with a short, "Hey."

Right after her words she expected him to move, but when he didn't the two of them were stuck staring into one another's eyes for an endless amount of time with no words exchanged, she finally broke her gaze away with a hand to her temple,

"… So, do you want me to grant you a wish now or…?"

Peter put a finger on his chin, his scarlet eyes thoughtfully moving upward, "Hm… I suppose I do."

Silence sparked between the two after this again.

"…What do you want?" Alice questioned, now beginning to feel her confusion on the male slowly become irritation.

His next motions caught her by surprise as he grabbed her hands and incased them into his eyes, "That's easy!" Peter exclaimed happily, Alice gave a 'Hey!' as he looked into her eyes, his red irises sparkling, "I wish that Alice would love me!"

Was this guy even real?

The genie girl looked at him mortified, "W-what!?"

"I wish that Alice would love me!" He repeated with a simple nod.

Now coming back to her senses, Alice felt her left eye twitch, "Access denied."

"But Alice!" He whined, though the girl kept a blank expression on her face, "Please hang up and never try again." She continued before getting out of his grasp and walking away.

"I love you, Alice!"

"I love me too." She retorted.

"But don't you like me!? You look like you did back there!" He attempted to reason while watching her back.

"I don't know what you're talking about but I do know that I am not interested, so don't even try." Alice harshly, claimed not turning around.

It wasn't even like she had a choice anyways.

Admittedly, he was really attractive and under normal circumstances she wondered if she would have been able to give him a chance.

"What am I even thinking?" She groaned to herself with a shake to her head, "Considering the Council picked this place; all the guys in this house are either incredibly stupid, borderline psychopathic or both."

Not really knowing where she was going in particular, she aimlessly wandered until she found herself in what appeared to be the kitchen.

She couldn't help but silently marvel at how large it was.

"Oh! Hey there, Alice! I was wondering where you went!" Boris grinned when he caught sight of the genie after she entered the kitchen with her lamp still in her clutches. Alice gave him a blank stare that he ignored, "You left before I got to show you to your room!"

She turned her head to the side, "I don't need a room. I have my lamp."

Boris peered at the golden object in her hands curiously, "How do you fit in there? I bet that hole isn't big enough for a bug to squeeze in." He said moving his hand in to touch the bottle. Alice slapped his hand before he got the chance, "Don't touch it with your nasty hands, stupid human!" She scolded.

The male held his hand to his chest in pain, "Ow! My hands aren't dirty! I'm wearing gloves!" To prove his point, he held up her black gloved hands for her to inspect.

Scowling, the genie didn't look moved at all, "Nuh-uh! Your fingers are out! And I can only imagine how much dust and stuff are attached to the gloves! When was the last time you washed it?"

"Um…" Boris put a finger on his chin causing Alice to scoff, "Exactly my point."

"Ah! If I wash my hands can I touch it?"

Not hesitating, the brunette glared at him, "No."

Boris pouted, "Can I wish for it?"

"Wish for what?" Alice asked.

"Can I wish to touch the lamp?"

"No." She answered through narrowed eyes.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because I can touch it?"

"No. Wait, yes… I…" She found herself pausing while she tried to recollect his question, "Wait, what?"

Boris blinked his golden eyes, "Because you said I could touch it."

"I did…?" Alice slowly questioned and she mentally attempted to bring herself back to see when she told him that. At the same moment in time Boris slipped the lamp out her fingers.

He nodded, "Don't you remember?" While the genie stood attempting to catch her memory the purple haired boy silently snickered as he grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the kitchen.

Alice allowed herself to be pulled, her eyes taking in the sights while she tried to store it within her brain for future reference.

Everything seemed so simplistic yet still so expensive.

It made her wonder why Nightmare even asked for money considering how it seemed like they all had more than enough to live in the mansion.

None of her previous masters even came close to this kind of stuff.

"Our mansion is split into 4 sections," Boris explained while lugging her down a yellow hall, "Yellow, blue, green, and red. I'm the only housemate for the yellow halls, so I was going to put your room there." He stuck his tongue out sheepishly.

Alice nodded vaguely understanding and unable to stop her curiosity she spoke up, "Why so segregated?"

She was going to be staying there for God knows how long, so for her to get the lay out was important but it seemed as though the various hallways Boris was taking her through were endless and she knew herself that she wasn't going to be able to navigate through it on her own again if she were alone.

"It's just so we can pay rent easier, makes things much simpler." He shrugged before he stopped in front of what she assumed to be her room door. "Say, how old are you Alice?" He questioned as Alice turned the knob and made her way inside.

She turned back to watch at him skeptically, "I just turned sixteen... Why?" Her words were immensely cautious and she truly didn't even know why she didn't lie or just not answer his question.

Sixteen was the dreaded age of consent.

Turning sixteen had been at the top of her list of nightmares since she first became educated on her purpose. It truly wasn't uncommon for masters to use their genies like sex toys to vent their frustrations or something similar and she had been protected by the genie law that prohibited that from occurring to her due to the age open ended permission for her master's desire.

Now that she was the right age, there wasn't anything stopping anyone from wishing for sexual things from her and getting away with it.

Boris didn't seem like he was into her like that and she supposed she was happy for the fact that physically, she wasn't as well endowed like some of her senior female genies.

He grinned now and to Alice's slight horror it looked entirely devious, however, his words allowed her heart to take a rest, "Oh, wow! You're my age." He acknowledged with a knowing finger up, "Well, you _just _turned sixteen! Technically, I'm older since I'll be turning seventeen soon!"

"Right." Alice decided on replying with before she turned to look back into her room.

It was bigger than the room in her lamp for sure.

Everything appeared pretty barren for the most part and she supposed it was understandable. She came out of nowhere and with so few people living in such a gigantic house, it only made sense that it was empty.

Alice walked around inspecting the area while Boris stood at the door his eyes observing her curiously, almost in a manner similar to a cat coming to terms with its environment.

Catching his look, she gave him a small scowl, "So this place is all big and stuff, but where's the bathroom?" She questioned him and this apparently was funny to him because he immediately began laughing after her question.

"Well… Due to the fact that we had some prank wars a while back… We decided to have only one bathroom per section here." He explained with a mad snicker that only made her groan, "I hope you don't take long baths."

"Only if you think two hours is long…" He mumbled.

Not too sure if it was a joke or not, her scowl deepened while she moved to take a seat on the mattress.

She supposed she shouldn't have been complaining. Things could have been worse.

Her fingers fiddled with the golden lamp that was in her grasp once more and she began to calculate everything together.

Nine people and maximum of five wishes each.

That meant she had forty-five wishes to grant which was actually incredibly hefty. It figured that the Council did it on purpose. They were trying to make her fail after all, not only with the amount of energy she would have to exert to grant everything, but also in terms of numbers.

The more of them that shared her, the more risk there was for conflict similar to the last time to occur again.

God, she hated them all so much.

Clenching her fingers around her lamp, she heaved a sigh.

Even if she was granting one wish per day she'd be stuck there for such a long time…

After running a hand through the front of her bangs, she glanced over at Boris to give him a tired look, "Alright, what's today's date?" If she could create some kind of schedule to make the most of everything, it'd be to her advantage.

She could probably squeeze in three wishes a day every other day or maybe even try for four a day if she was feeling enough energy for it.

Blinking his eyes at being regarded, Boris put a hand to his chin, "Hm… Well, I would like to believe that today is Saturday."

Sat-ur-day?

Was that even a number?

She couldn't help but allow her head to tilt to the side while she looked at him completely dumbfounded, "What?"

Boris nodded his head; clearly her confusion was making himself confused, "Saturday." He repeated.

She couldn't say anything because she didn't know what to say.

With the way he spoke like it was something she should already know, she didn't really know how to respond.

What was that?

It sounded familiar so she was sure she heard of it at some point in time but it didn't have any meaning to her.

Treating her silence as a means to speak up once more, Boris approached her on the bed before he took a seat beside her, "Yup. Saturday. That glorious day on the weekend that sits right between get wasted Friday and fuck my life tomorrow's Monday, Sunday."

He was saying things so casually; it actually made a knot form in her stomach.

To humans that was probably basic knowledge… But to her…

Thankfully, without her saying, Boris seemed to catch on after another moment of silence wavered over them.

"Do you not know the days of the week or…?"

Alice glanced away with pursed lips, "I was stupid for asking the question without thinking. I forgot I was in the human world." She rhetorically stated and though it was sarcastically said, even she could hear the sullen undertones it held, "There was never any need for me to know the 'days of the week.' My past masters never taught me… I just stay locked up in my lamp until they needed a wish." She released a sigh and her shoulders slumped while a frown made its way to her face, "In the magical realm, we use numbers. Our days don't have names."

She could feel Boris' eyes on her and she actually felt increasingly stupid with each passing second.

He probably thought of her as a moron or something similar… She couldn't even look at him.

Without warning, she suddenly felt the feeling of another hand going over hers, "Hey, now, that isn't anything to be sad about."

She turned to watch at him while he grinned at her openly and though she suspected it was going to be taunting grin, surprisingly, it looked genuine.

"I can fix the problem." He assured with a confident nod and Alice dully watched him, "Wha—"

"I wish you knew the days of the week for the human world."

Not prepared at all for his statement, her right hand dropped her lamp into her lap before it rose up and snapped on its own accord.

As it happened, Boris watched at her eagerly, a cat-like smile on his face while he seemed entirely intrigued by how her body's motions went in accordance to his words, "So, did it work!?"

Growling under breath, Alice picked up her lamp by its handle before swinging it to hit the male upside the head.

"Ow!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Don't make wishes out of nowhere like that!"

Boris clutched the spot he'd been hit with a twitch, "I try helping and that's the thanks I get!?"

"Would you like to get hit again!?"

"Uh, I'll take a pass on that." He dryly remarked earning a sharp glare from her, "I didn't ask for your help. As if I'd ever need help from a human." She practically spat out.

"Well, actions speak louder than words and you looked pretty miserable. Sorry for caring about your feelings—Ow! Is that lamp made out of steel!?"

Alice huffed as she stood to her feet, "You have no reason to care for my feelings. We've hardly known each other for twenty minutes. I'm not here to be your friend or to be your toy or whatever you have in mind." She informed simply, earning a slightly irritated look from the teen.

Stilling rubbing where he'd been hit, he pursed his lips, "It's called being polite, sheesh. Just because I'm being nice doesn't mean I want to get in your pants or anything—Ouch! Stop hitting me with that thing!"

When she brought her hand back to swing the lamp at him once more, he quickly evaded her attack by rising to his feet and scampering out the room.

With him gone, Alice lowered her lamp and gave a heavy sigh.

She didn't want to be mean, really she didn't…

But, if she wanted to get out of her punishment with no issues like last time, this was the way things had to be…

She wouldn't let the Council get the better of her.

She could make it through.

-.-

"Where has Alice been?" Dee crossed his arms as he sat at the front of the TV in the entertainment room. Dum sighed, leaning back in the couch lazily, "I never saw her since she left with that stupid Nightmare, brother."

Both twins pouted as a commercial appeared, "How boring." They moaned, "With a genie we should never be bored,"

"Oh, hey guys, pass the remote will you?" Boris asked walking inside with an ice pack on his head. The twins looked at him curiously as he sat in between them. Catching their questioning looks, he shrugged his shoulders, "Alice sort of attacked me with her lamp. Yeah, don't ever let her swing that thing at you because I think I may be suffering from a concussion right as I speak." Boris nonchalantly stated while flickering through the channels.

"Okay…?" The twins said confused before Boris sighed, "Hey, did you know that she's my age? Pretty young." He nodded with a smile their way, "She's pretty interesting if you ask me."

"Sixteen? She's only one year older than us!" Dee grinned; Dum returned the expression, "Where is she, Boris?"

He scratched his head, "She's a part of yellow side so she should be in her room right now."

The boys moaned, "No fair! We wanted her to be in the blue side with us!"

Boris shrugged, "Not my fault."

"Yes, it is! You could have let us help her around!"

"Well then you should have been there."

"Been where!?"

"With Alice."

"You sneaky bastard! You just want her for yourself!"

"Maybe…"

As they began bickering, Alice peaked into the room with a scowl. With a sigh, she turned away and continued walking about.

In her lamp she still had old clothes that one of her previous masters' had given her and not really having much of a choice, she slipped it on. She just needed to get used to the house because it was so unrealistically huge…

Making her way all the way back to the staircase, she made it to the part of the house where the sections of the mansion were divided.

"Red hall way… Or blue hall way…?" Alice debated as she looked at the two different halls she could into. "I suppose it doesn't matter." She sighed as she began walking blindly into a random hall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Haha, I'll go work on Alice in the Country of Kids now :3**

**Wonder which hall Alice took ;D**


	3. My Wishes Bring the Pervs to the Yard

**Haven't updated in a while. –cracks fingers- Here goes.**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 3: My Wishes Bring the Pervs to the Yard**

"Why is this place so big?" Alice murmured to herself in irritation as she continued her descent down the midnight blue hall way.

It'd been a while since she had on shoes and considering how much heavier they were on her than riding it out bare foot, she kind of debated on kicking the red monstrosities off in favor of just going bare again.

She couldn't help but be annoyed at how her situation was turning out to be.

If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn that that boy, Boris, he was already starting to fit himself into the whole master-slave roles that were set up for her as a genie.

The thought made her want to puke. She hated humans so much. They were all so inconsiderate and power hungry and they never had any consideration for those they toppled over to get what they wanted. Not to mention, they saw her kind as nothing more but tools to be used.

She hated it so much. It really wasn't even fair.

She was only half genie… Her father was a genie and her mother was a human and as it turned out, magic was a recessive trait as rare as getting blue eyes when one parent had brown. Alice, though she had two other siblings, was the only one to get the cursed ability.

She lived with her mom and sisters not knowing her dad until she was eight. At eight, her less than normal traits began to filter through and the second the Council of Magic caught wind of it, Alice was scooped out of her mother's home and the human realm, and instantly dropped in the magical world. There, she learned everything about her true destiny… She was nothing more but a tool used to do mankind's every wish.

A tool. Nothing more… Throughout her years, she was sent from master to master. Fulfilling nothing but selfish, twisted, and dark deed wishes… There was only one person who she actually thought as different… But he was gone…

_Bang!_

Alice flew back on her butt with an 'oof' as a door collided with her forehead.

"Oh! Sorry!" Elliot said wide eyed as he looked down at the fallen girl in concern. "Are you okay!?" He asked her worriedly while he put his hand down to offer her a way up. Alice opened one of her eyes and glared at his hand dully. "Nice first impression." She hissed, she ignored his hand and made her way to her feet on her own.

Elliot turned a bit red in the cheeks, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have opened the door so hard!"

A bit surprised at how insistent he was with his words, she shook her head, "I'm okay, no need to apologize." She reassured him while dusting off her dress. The blonde boy frowned still, "Worst first impression ever huh?" He asked.

"Got that right." Alice bluntly answered.

This caused him to hang his head as an aura of failure circled over his being. Alice crossed her arms as she stared at him. Her heart strings were given a slight tug at his facial expression. Scowling at herself for getting soft so quickly, she sighed, "Well, not the _worst_ but it's certainly up there."

Elliot raised his head up, a smile on his face, "Really?"

Tiny tears were in his deep blue eyes, and his childish face instantly captivated the genie girl to the point of surrender. "Yeah, I had worse." She glanced down at the ground, unwilling to meet his eyes for too long. Elliot grinned, "Phew! That's good to know! I don't want Alice to hate me since we just met."

Alice cocked a brow, "You care about my opinion of you that much?"

That was certainly something new to her. Usually, her masters didn't give a damn about what she thought or felt when it came to them.

Before he could respond another voice cut him off, "Elliot, what's the hold up?"

"Oh, nothing, just talking with Alice," Elliot responded as the door opened out a bit more. Blood exited out rubbing the back of his neck, "Who the hell is Alice?"

Alice bared her teeth, looking up from the floor prepared to claw at the guy with her words, but the second aqua met teal, everything in the genie girl's world halted to a stop and time froze. Her heart skipped a beat and her blood chilled.

"You know…? Alice the genie who appeared on our meeting room table this morning… With all the blue mist… Like a couple hours ago…?" Elliot attempted to explain to him. Blood looked away from Alice and to his best friend, "Oh. I didn't recognize her without all her skin."

His words snapped Alice out of her trance.

Was he talking about how revealing her outfit was before?

Her anger was back and with it, she felt a vein pulse on her head while she openly watched at him in annoyance, "A man's attitude can only be as big as his head. Going with that logic, I can assume that you have a much larger head under that stupid hat."

He didn't appear prepared for her respond and when she did, he turned to her in a somewhat bored fashion. His blue eyes evaluated her simply, "Ah, it appears that your tongue is as shameless as your clothes. How expected."

A twitch came to her eye while she clenched her fists, "Shameless!? If you want shameless, I'll give you shameless."

Elliot looked at the tension in the hall wide eyed while the two engaged in a stare off.

"Uh…"

"I suppose I do want shameless. Prepared to deliver?" He inquired with a hand to his chin.

Alice scowled heavily, "Would you prefer a punch in the face or a kick to the balls?"

Though honestly, she had a feeling she was at the biggest disadvantage of her life. He was actually pretty scary looking and she'd be lying if she said thinking about his reaction after she assaulted him didn't give her a bit of chills.

"That's immensely cute. The Princess has a temper." He chuckled out now, something Alice truly hadn't expected, "I've yet to meet a girl like that."

Eyes widened she blinked her eyes before she furrowed her eyebrows furiously, "Don't call me Princess!" She demanded furiously, and against the better of herself she could feel her face warming.

Why was she even getting embarrassed?

"… Have you _met _your sister?" Elliot deadpanned to the ravenette that waved him off, before moving to walk down the hall, "Come along now Elliot, we're already late."

Elliot nodded before giving Alice a look, "See you later, Alice!"

Blood put a devious smile on his face, "Can't wait to see you again, Princess." With those words they both turned around to walk away down the blue corridor both chatting lightly. Alice watched them go with a childish pout on her face.

How crazy was it that Blood looked so similar to _him_… It wasn't possible that they were the same, the personalities were far too different and not to mention the fact that—

"Alice! Alice!"

Her thoughts were blurred as she found herself turning her head to the source that was calling her.

Dee and Dum both ran up to her, their eyes sparkling with innocence. Before she could bring her arms out to defend herself, she was hugged by both of them.

"H-Hey!" Alice stuttered out, still within her own melancholic world. The twins looked up at her, "We never got to hang out with you yet." They said in unison.

The genie girl struggled to push them off, "Hang out with me? Are you crazy!? Why would I—" She abruptly stopped at their puppy dog faces.

"Both of us are the youngest of the house…" Dee said with tears in his eyes.

"So we just wanted to play with the newest arrival…" Dum continued with an equally heartbroken face.

"But we understand if you don't have time for us… No one ever does…" They finished sadly as they got off of her and began dragging their feet away slowly. Mentally stabbing herself for being softer than a marshmallow in less than a day, she looked to the carpeted floor.

Her 'be a bitch' façade plan was turning out to be a complete failure.

"Um… I'm okay with hanging out with you guys..."

Dee and Dum shared a smirk that the genie didn't catch. Turning around they looked at her excitedly, "Really!?"

Alice nodded slowly, "For now. If I change my mind don't whine."

The boys high fived each other before they raced towards her. "Yay!"

"Hey! I never said you could touch me!"

_Slap! Slap!_

-.-.-

"Anything else you guys want?" Alice asked exasperated as she leaned against the door. Dee and Dum leaned forward both deep into the game they were playing. Both boys ignored her question too enthralled by the system they wished up.

She felt tired… Four wishes in such close intervals was exhausting, even for her.

Blowing up her bang she gave them a weak glare, "Bye." she turned around to go out the door. As she reached her hand down to the knob, she was suddenly pulled back by a pair of arms around her shoulders and waist.

"Why are you leaving?" Dee asked. Dum nodded up at her, "You didn't even get to play yet!"

This left the genie confused, "What?"

The boys hugged her closer to them, "We want you to play with us Alice…" Their words stimulated a light pink blush on her face.

They wanted her to play with them? This was something that never happened to her as a genie… Usually after they got what they wanted, they didn't care where she went just so long as she came back to grant them another wish. A change in events for her that was for sure.

She sighed, "Even if I do stay, I don't even know how to play."

The twins flashed her a set of matching grin, "We'll teach you!" Alice racked her brain for another possible excuse she could use. But when she couldn't find one, she had to nod her head in defeat and reluctance. "Fine…" Dee and Dum both gave 'whoops' of victory as they jumped up and down with her in their arms.

"Hey! Where are your hands touching!?"

_Slap! Slap!_

-.-

"Am I doing this right?" Alice asked unsure as she continued pressing buttons on the game controller. Dum sat behind her on the floor and Dee next to her playing with her. Both boys looked at the screen anxiously as Alice rapidly lost points.

"Yeah…" Dum nervously said as he scouted up a bit. Gently, he put his hands over hers from behind and helped her push the correct buttons, "Just try pressing these buttons instead."

Alice nodded slowly, as the red eyed boy shared a look with his brother. Following his instructions she continued doing what she was told.

"Excellent job… You're even beating me…" Dee cracked a smile at her. Alice returned it, but then realization dawned on her. She was getting too comfortable too fast.

Her fingers crushed into the game a bit, causing the screen went black. Silently she rose from the floor. Making her way to the door she looked back at them, her expression more fierce and serious as opposed to the vulnerable and happy face she just had, "I'm not your friend if that's what you're thinking now. Just remember, stay out my way and I'll do the same for you." Without another word she exited the room leaving Dee and Dum in her wake.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Alice asked herself frustrated as she continued her speed walk down the hall. "I can't do this… Not again…"

"Can't do what again?"

Alice turned around to look face to face with Ace who looked at her confused.

Alice took a step back blinking. She hadn't heard him walking down the halls… How in the world did he get so close without her noticing?

Pushing a scowl back to her face, she regarded him calmly, "Nothing… I was just talking to myself…"

"Talking to yourself? That's kind of weird." Ace chuckled and unable to see it as anything other than him mocking her, Alice glowered at him, "I'm kind of weird." She retorted simply.

The brunet nodded his head, a wistful hand moving to his chin, "That's nice. Weird usually means interesting. It's good to be interesting."

The genie could only stare at the boy who continued to babble nonsense.

"I mean, if no one was weird, this world would be a boring place. We need more weird people in it if you ask me. Majority of people around are boring anyways because they're too normal."

"Yeah, yeah," She sighed putting her hands motioning him to stop talking. At that moment, she found herself perking up in realization, "Hey, can you point me out of the blue side of the mansion? This place is huge and I'm lost…" She was a bit reluctant in admitting it, but there wasn't really any way to beat around the bush. As an after thought, she shrugged, "It's like a rat maze which is fitting considering how you humans are pretty similar to those rodents..." She mumbled lowly.

Her words made the red eyed boy laugh, "I know how you feel! It is easy to get lost, isn't it? No worries! I know exactly where to go!"

How convenient…

Perhaps her luck wasn't so rotten.

She quietly followed after him with her hands behind her back.

"So Alice… How old are you?" Ace asked after a while of walking.

The place must have truly been huge because it felt like they had been wandering for over ten minutes.

The minor wave of panic that she had experienced earlier when talking to Boris about her age returned and she attempted to keep herself calm, her eyes glancing at the boy ahead of her carefully, "I turned sixteen not too long ago…"

"I see, I see… You're pretty young, that explains why you're so underdeveloped…" He remarked knowingly, almost as though he were stating the solution to an equation.

Alice halted her steps as a vein pulsed on her forehead, "… Excuse me?" She questioned, irritation seeping from her tone.

Though it was better than being sexually assaulted in the halls because she was legal, it still pissed her off. He was basically calling her prepubescent looking!

Ace looked back at her from over his shoulders, "Since you're so young that sort of explains why you're underdeveloped." He repeated simply, and the look on his face practically made it seem like he didn't mean any hurt from his innocently spoken words.

Alice glared at him, "What exactly do you mean?"

Ace put a hand on his chin, "Well… Most girls that are eighteen or so tend to have more curves… But I suppose for your age you're pretty well shaped. I mean your breasts are a good size, I think."

This made the genie girl growl as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're an asshole!" She hissed putting an open palm out at him. Lightning charged out of her hand magically fueled. Ace cocked his head to the side, "Hm… I wish that that lightning was redirected." He said calmly without fear as the lightning almost reached his nose. Alice widened her eyes as her fingers uncontrollably snapped. "Eh?" She said breathlessly as she watched the lightning turn around and head straight for her.

_Zap!_

"Ow…" Alice moaned rubbing her butt as she sat on the floor. Ace ran over to her surprised, "Whoa! Are you okay!?" He asked while bending down to help her up.

She glared up at him, "Stupid perv…" She moaned before pushing herself up to stand to her feet alone.

"Where did that lightning come from?" He wondered with an innocent expression on his face. "Don't act innocent." Alice seethed at him. Ace blinked, "Huh? Did I do something wrong?"

"You know what!? Screw you! I'm finding my way on my own!" Alice cried before she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She began stomping her way opposite of where the boy had been, "Wait!" He called to her urgently.

Alice turned her head around annoyed, "What?" She asked him. Ace flashed her smile as he rubbed the back of his head, "Can I follow you? I'm kind of lost."

"Don't follow me, you jerk!"

"But I'll be lost forever if I don't."

"I don't care!"

"Don't be mean Alice~"

"I'm not mean! I'm honest!"

"Alice is a meanie~"

"I'm not a meanie! How old even are you!?"

"Can I wish to not be lost?"

"… I'll kill you."

-.-.-

"Oh, there you are Alice." Boris said as Alice turned down the end of the yellow hall with hands over her ears, Ace followed behind her with a pout.

The amount of dribble that she had to endure for God knows how long with the boy made her just about ready to die. He never stopped talking and everything he said was so annoying especially when it seemed to be uselessness more than half the time, she was positive if they had come upon any windows she would have more than likely jumped out of one to escape him.

"Ugh! Finally! Someone other than Ace to talk to!" She sighed while running behind Boris. Boris got his hand off the knob for Alice's room and looked behind at the girl who was now hiding behind him. She peeked over Boris' shoulders to watch at Ace through narrowed eyes.

"Aw, I wasn't that bad of a traveling partner was I?" The crimson eyed boy questioned with a frown on his face.

"You were."

Boris now decided to intervene with a small snicker, "We were looking for you both… Dinner's ready." Boris informed them.

Ace snapped his fingers, "Now I remember! I was supposed to go to my room to get the wine for dinner!"

Alice stared at him stupefied, "You have wine in your room?"

"For those freaky nights," He winked at her and Alice only stared back blankly unimpressed.

"Think you can point me the right way?" Ace asked Boris who sighed before pointing ahead, "Go straight down this hall. Soon you'll see the dividing halls."

Ace grinned, "Thank you very much. See you later, Alice." He waved at the girl who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… He's too playful…" She mumbled under her breath, "Fingers crossed I don't end up in that kind of situation again."

It wasn't until Boris glanced back at her with wide eyes that she snapped her focus back to the present.

"Hey, you're still holding my shoulder." He pointed out, amazement clear in his tone.

Alice blushed as she let go immediately, "S-sorry. Being lost for those hours made me lose my mind too." She attempted to reason weakly, her eyes moved away from his when it became obvious that he was all too amused with her reaction.

Not verbally remarking on it, he simply nodded his head before he took one of her hands and began leading her down the hall.

"Well, now it is now my pleasure to have you enjoy your very first dinner here at the Wonderland residence." Boris grinned as they walked down the stairs. Alice followed emotionlessly. "Here, the food stems from being horrible, disgusting, and just plain pathetic! Except when I'm the cook for the night of course." This joke almost made Alice smile. And seeing the twitch on her lips was enough for him.

"Since you are officially apart of the yellow side, you have the delight of sitting next to yours truly. No worries, I have excellent table manners." He continued as he opened the doors to the dining room.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**I apologize for my hiatus. Please don't hurt me ;A; /is hit with tomato.**

**On the bright side, a terrific artist made a picture of a genie Alice! Link does be on mah profile 8D**

**Tell me what you think! I will try to update Alice in the Country of Kids nowww!**


	4. Talks of Tubs and Tsunderes

**GOD DAMN I JUST SUFFERED FROM WRITERS BLOCK. That shit is no joke DX But big thanks to That Masked Chick for helping me a bit with the ideas! I owe you one!**

**I updated this because TheMadPen helped me achieve something on my Summer To Do List, so she decided which of my stories should be updated first.**

**Also vote in my new poll! Elimination poll ;n;**

**Lol THIS SECTION HAS OVER 100 STORIES! :D :D hurray :'D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 4: Talks of Tubs and Tsunderes**

"Welcome to dinner at the mansion." Boris grinned deviously as Alice stared into the place blankly. Dee and Dum were running around the long table while throwing food at each other, Nightmare was coughing over his food; Blood and Elliot were talking, Julius took one look at everyone around him before getting up and walking out past Alice and Boris. Peter had an empty seat next to him, and the second he saw Alice, hearts replaced his eyes.

"Alice! You can sit next to me!" He gushed happily while gripping the chair beside him. Hearing Peter talk arose the interest of Blood and Elliot who both stopped talking. "Ah, it appears the Princess will be joining us for dinner." He smirked her way with a glint in his eye that she really didn't like.

Alice kept her poker face on and said nothing to any of them. She then turned to Boris, "Do I have to eat here?"

This question made Boris tilt his head to the side, "You're asking me?"

"No shit." She responded back while rolling her eyes. Boris scratched his cheek, trying not to be discontented with her attitude, "If you don't want to you don't have too, but we'd appreciate you—"

Alice turned on her heel and put her hand on the door knob, "Bye." She quickly stated.

Before she could fully leave the room, Boris caught her hand, "Aw! Don't leave yet! This is the way you can be officially put into the house… Get fully introduced you know?"

Alice stood, unable to walk forward… She went through her brain for options. If she kneed him in the crotch fast enough she'd be able to escape… But then she might get lost on her way back. Sighing, she nodded, "Fine…" Alice mumbled turning around to him.

Boris grinned, "Victory!" His smile disappeared in fright when Alice gave him a death stare.

"Yay! Onee-san can sit here!" Dee and Dum grinned as they took a seat; both of them patted the seat in between them. "No! She's sitting here!" Peter snarled at them.

"I was hoping she'd sit here." Blood smirked motioning to the seat on the next side of him.

"No. No. And no." Alice said through narrowed eyes. "I rather sit here." She lazily told them, she made her way around the table, when she passed Blood she stuck her tongue out at him and took a seat next to Elliot. The blonde boy blushed and looked at the girl in confusion while he received glares from Peter and the twins. Alice put both elbows on the table and looked at Elliot tiredly.

"I appreciate your existence more so than everyone else. Isn't it an honor to be you?" She sarcastically informed him while he scratched his cheek uneasily, "I—"

"Elliot, switch seats with me." Blood commanded to his friend whom he was sitting on the right side of. Elliot stammered with his words but obeyed by standing up.

Alice cringed in distaste, "Ugh." She rolled her eyes in exasperation before she turned her head to her other side from the moment Blood took a seat next to her.

"Nice seeing you again, Alice!" Peter proclaimed as Alice was now looking at him from her other side.

She now trapped between her least favored pair in the whole house, how as her luck that terrible?

Unable to contain herself, she released a large scream of frustration before slamming her head down on the table and covering over her head protectively.

Nightmare groaned. "No more seat switching! Since Alice is new, these are your new assigned seats!" Elliot and Boris sighed, the twins pouted, Peter grinned, and Blood smiled deviously, "Ah. It appears I have the honor of sitting next to the Princess for a while now."

"Did you hear that Alice!? Now it'll be like we're a couple on a date every night for dinner!" Peter swooned while shaking the gaping genie. "What the hell is this!? Primary school!? Assigned seats for dinner!? Are you humans that fucking slow that you have to resort to childish things like that!?" Alice growled while raising her head up to leer at Nightmare threateningly. With her body up, Peter took that opportunity to encase her in a hug affectionately.

"It has to do with the pranks we've had in the past." Nightmare answered simply, not at all bothered by her stare, "Plus the seat switching gave people headaches when people argued about where they were going to sit next…"

Alice glared at him as Peter continued cuddling her, "Whatever." She said defeated while crossing her arms. "Your pouting face is so cute Alice." He doted lovingly. Alice said nothing allowing him to keep his display of affection to continue believing he'd soon stop, but once she realized he wouldn't when everyone was eating, she immediately weaved an arm out of the tight embrace he had on her and punched him in the face.

"I'm hungry and quite frankly, your hugs aren't going to make me full. Don't touch me." Alice remarked as she watched him fall off his chair while holding his cheek. "Alice is so cruel~" He mumbled out sullenly.

An awkward silence spilled throughout the room after this.

Even with her words, Alice refused to eat and she simply settled on glaring down at her plate with enough murderous intent that made Boris, Elliot, and the twins figured the glass would eventually break under her gaze.

"So… Anyone think they can guess how many dates Boris has this weekend?" Dee asked attempting to break the silence.

"That's easy! None!" Dum chuckled out as Boris blushed, "Hey! Shut up! I have you know, I get dozens of requests for dates! I just turn them down!"

The twins continued their laughter while Boris tried to hush them.

"Other than that… How about we play 20 Q, Alice?" Elliot attempted looking over at her. Alice looked over at him, her eyes softening from their usual steel glare to a rock hard one. "How about no?" She questioned sarcastically.

Elliot frowned at her attitude. "Sorry…" He mumbled out, instantly making her regret her words and causing Alice to put her eyes back to her plate, "But I'm willing to let everyone ask _one _question each." She offered finally picking up her fork and stabbing it into the food.

"I'll save my question for last." Blood said smoothly not looking at her. Alice narrowed her eyes, "Do what you want."

The blonde grinned, "Great, well my first question is… What's your favorite color?"

"Seriously?"

"Lame."

"Of all the questions and you give her that." Boris blankly stated.

Alice gave the three of them brief glares, "Let him ask whatever he wants, it's none of your business." She defended him before she returned her gaze to the wavy haired blonde that sheepishly laughed, "Okay, I could have probably thought of something better."

"No, it's fine. My favorite color's light blue. Next?"

Peter smiled at her, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

With his face obstructing a majority of her view, she twitched slightly, "If I told you my answer, it really wouldn't go over well for me. So I'll pass."

"But—"

"Next."

Placing a hand over his face to cease his words, Alice glanced around the table, "Anyone?"

Dee and Dum shrugged their shoulders, "We were going to ask what kind of video games you like best," Dum began, "But it's kind of obvious that you don't even know how to hold a controller properly so it's kind of a waste…" Dee finished with folded arms.

Alice scoffed, "Anyone else?"

"My question would be if I'm allowed to wish for all the paper cuts on my body to heal because taking a bath with these things is going to be worse than medieval torture, okay." Nightmare seriously stated to the seated brunette that snorted with a hand to her mouth in an effort to cover her smirk of amusement.

Everyone questionably looked between the two before Alice lowered her hand and snapped her fingers, "I'll give you a freebie, just this once."

"You're both speaking in some sort of secret code, I feel left out." Elliot blinked from the moment Nightmare breathed out in relief, his body losing its previous tense.

Blood returned his attention back to Alice, "I suppose it's my turn then."

Not even hiding her aversion to his close proximity, Alice groaned with a hand to her forehead, "Great."

"Wait, wait, no! I didn't get my turn yet!" Boris defied while waving his raised hand in the air.

Everyone then turned to him expectantly and Alice's eyelids dulled, "Oh, brother."

Not at all bothered by her words, Boris wore a smirk to his lips, "I'm pretty sure the guys who aren't gay at this table are all wondering. Are you single?" The purple haired boy gave her a heart stopping wink.

The question rattled her heart a bit and the fact that she was looking at Blood at the moment didn't help. A red blush immediately flew to her face unconsciously as she held her face that she shook with a school-girl-having-a-crush-moment expression on. The boys at the table observed at her curiously and confused.

"No! You can't be in a relationship!" Peter cried in anguish dramatically.

Blood observantly eyed her, a hand to his chin, "How cliché."

"Whoa… Never knew she was such a tsundere." Dee laughed, "Thought they only existed in those games." Dum agreed.

"What games have you two been playing?" Elliot asked suspiciously. "Innocent ones, you chicken rabbit!" The twins stuck their tongues out at him.

"Tsundere? Isn't that a person that's all grouchy and gloomy, but the second they're around someone they like… They're actually normal?" Nightmare questioned with a hand on his chin. The twins nodded in confirmation and the guys continued watching Alice stammer. "I-I it wasn't like that! I s-swear!" She continued, "Just shut up and leave me alone!" She shouted at once before covering her head as she slammed it down on the table. Once she did so, the lights began flashing and the dining room began shaking violently for about three seconds.

"That sounds like fun." Boris grinned, "I want a tsundere as a girlfriend."

"All this lovey-dovey talk is making me tired. I'm going to bed. I lost my appetite. Girls are so confusing…." Nightmare murmured rising from his seat before walking out. "We're not cleaning the dishes." Dee and Dum snickered both getting up and running out.

"It is getting late…" Elliot said and Blood nodded in response, "I never stay at dinner this long. I was just waiting for Ace to bring back the wine… Shame that he never came back in time."

Before the ravenette could walk out, he glanced back over his shoulder, "White, you should go looking for Ace."

Glancing up at him stoically, his lips went into a scowl, "Why would I do that?" He asked coldly.

"You gave him your room keys earlier, didn't you?" The aqua eyed male snorted as the young man's eyes widened.

Realizing he had no other choice, he sighed heavily, "Good night, Alice." He sulked before getting up and running out the room.

"And then there were two…" Boris laughed nervously at the girl who was still covering her face.

"Make that one. I'm about to leave." Alice said while raising her head and though she had tried hard to push it down, her face still had a faint pink blush on it to her distaste.

"Really?" Boris asked as she walked over to the door, "How do you plan on finding your room?" This stopped her mid-stride.

Sighing she turned around and looked at the grinning boy, "One is such a lonely number. Let's make it two; it's more fun and interesting." Boris exclaimed before taking her hand in his and walking out.

"Weren't you supposed to do the dishes?"

"No… Technically _you_ left the room last so—"

_Slap!_

"Ow! What was that for!?" Boris held the side of his head with a puppy dog expression on his face while Alice narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm _not _doing those dishes." She informed him firmly.

"I'm not either! I didn't step out last!" He defended himself.

"Liar." She crossed her arms indignantly.

"But I'm not lying! I made sure I stepped out before—"

_Slap!_

"Alice!"

_Slap!_

"Stop!"

_Slap!_

"It hurts!"

_Slap!_

"… You're a real masochist aren't you?"

"No, I'm not! What about you!? You're a sadist—"

_Slap!_

"I think boys who are silent are much better."

"Y-You're so mean…"

-.-

"Faster." Alice ordered down at him.

"You're going to kill me…" Boris moaned in pain and as they made it to her room Alice hopped off his back.

A blank look to her features, she inspected her finger nails, "Now why would I want that? You gave me a free ride. If only you'd actually stop complaining."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head which had received all the abuse she gave him. The genie walked inside the room without looking back, "Thanks for putting up with me on day one, I guess."

"I'd say it's been a pleasure, but I think I may have to go to a hospital to check out the bruises you've given me."

"Maybe I wouldn't abuse you if you didn't give me a reason to!" She said while turning around and glaring at him. Boris tilted his head to the side, his golden eye entirely confused at her sudden change in attitude, "What's with the harshness? You were just playful a second ago."

Her teal eyes turned confused for a moment, "Playful!? What part of me was playful when I was slapping your head around?"

"Trust me, I know playful when I see it… Or hear it in this case. Your face was cold but your words were playful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on me. Aren't tsunderes like that?" He asked curiously.

Alice twitched as she listened to him babble on. "We haven't even known each other for a day and you're already all over me." He snickered.

He didn't seriously think that did he?

Glaring at him, she took a step forward, her hand forming into a fist, "As if I'd ever have a crush on you, stupid human."

Boris backed away holding up his hands in defense, "Hold on! Don't do anything hasty now! I was kidding!"

_Bam!_

Boris fell to the floor holding his cheek in pain.

"Idiot." She scoffed before walking inside her room and slamming the door shut. Once she was in total solitude, Alice walked over to her lamp that was on her bed. With a frown she prepared herself to touch her lamp, but then she pulled back her hand back when she remembered something important.

-.-

"They're too friendly!" Alice angrily barked as the heated water around her boiled even more.

Before she had entered her lamp, it occurred to her that she had not taken a bath. It was hard enough to find the bathroom, but not only that was strange, the bath tub was as big as a swimming pool.

At first, she was focused on nothing but relaxing, but then further on her thoughts wandered onto her current situation… Just making her angry once again.

"Why is my dad so cruel?" She hugged the towel that was around her body a bit more as she looked down into her murky reflection in the water sullenly.

Her old master… When she first became his genie, he seemed like everyone else she served. She goes her way, he goes his. Just so long as she granted his wishes. There was no conflict… But she soon found out what the genie aura really did.

"I need to stop thinking about that… He's gone…" She mumbled while splashing away her reflection with a frown "These guys seem different, but then again, everyone does when I first get here. Maybe I shouldn't keep acting so mean. I mean, just so long as I stay out their way… There shouldn't be a repeat of what happened…" She thoughtfully murmured to herself playing with the water with her free hand.

"Last one in is a chicken!"

Alice shot her head up in surprise as the door burst opened, with the noise came a snickering Dee and Dum, a fuming Elliot, and an obviously annoyed Blood. Alice felt her eyes widened as a red steaming blush spread its way back to her. Quickly she made her way to the back of the tub.

"You perverts, what the fuck are you doing!? Get out!" She shouted at them holding the towel closer to her than she did before. Now, the guys turned to her in surprise and shock.

"Hey! Alice is already in here!" Dee and Dum grinned as they made their way inside the tub, "So she decided to join the Blue side after all!"

"Stay away from me!" Alice ordered as the twins paid her no mind and continued advancing her way.

"Wait. Alice is a part of the yellow side… So why is she in now?" Elliot asked confused as he got inside the water. Blood entered after him with a smirk, "Who knows… Perhaps _we _aren't the perverts here."

"G-get off me!" Alice stammered out as the twins held onto both her arms, "We're so happy you're in the blue side now!"

Alice struggled against them, a look of confusion crossing her features, "W-what are you talking about? I'm still in the yellow side with Boris!"

"Aw~" Both boys said crestfallen before they released her. "Then why are you in the bathroom now then?" Elliot questioned her with an arched brow.

Alice blinked, "I'm not supposed to be?"

Blood shook his head with a chuckle, "It appears that you are very confused, Princess… There are specific times in which people from the different halls can take baths."

Alice grumbled, as she prepared to exit, "Well, my bad. I'm out of here. Didn't mean to intrude in your little 'bath time schedule.'"

"You can't go just yet!" Dee said catching her elbow, "Yeah, we just got in! We could at least play a bit!" Dum agreed with a nod.

The blush on her face became more pronounced, "I'm surrounded by perverts! I have to go!" She said shaking the blue eyed boy off.

"Why?" Blood asked with a smirk.

Turning to him angrily, the brunette seethed, "Obviously because I can't take a bath with guys!" Alice glared at him.

"I see… So it appears the Princess is the one with the dirty mind… Isn't that right Elliot?" Blood questioned his friend who was blushing heavily.

"I… erm…" He quickly put a hand to his nose, and he moved his gaze from Alice, "I think this water is too hot."

"Yeah. It is. So I'm leaving."

"I suppose that proves my point." Blood deviously stated. Alice rolled her eyes, "Whatever… At least I know to never take a bath at this time again…" From the back of the tub, she walked past a smirking and triumphant Blood, and Elliot was currently had blood seeping through his hand that covered his nose.

"Stupid… Smirking… Jackass…" Alice mumbled to herself as she exited the bathroom and into the door that lead to the changing room. She quickly began changing her clothes into the nightgown she had been provided.

Throwing her previous clothes in the dirty clothes bin, she picked up her lamp from the floor and made her way out the door and into the halls. "Okay… If I'm right… My room is five turns, straight, then another turn…." Alice mumbled attempting to remember where her room was.

Sighing, she continued walking with her lamp in hand. "If anything, I'll just sleep in my lamp… No biggie." She said to herself as she continued her way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if I'm failing or not OTL**


	5. Key chains: Silent But Deadly

**Updates for a week! You don't scare me! Okay.. maybe a bit… because my internet has been having friggin seizures D:**

_Italic _**is what they are suppose to be saying…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 5: Key Chains: Silent But Deadly.**

"Alice? Is that you?"

Alice felt her face curl up in disgust at the horribly familiar voice as she reluctantly turned her head around to see the grinning face of Ace.

He looked just the same as he had before dinner, except this time around in his hand was a bottle of a dark red liquid.

"Ugh…" Alice mumbled turning her head around once more, she immediately began to pick up her stride as Ace ran up to catch up to her, "I almost didn't recognize you with that nightgown!" He happily chirped.

At first, she prepared herself to insult him and defend herself, but that's when she remembered how she decided she wouldn't be as mean… "Is that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked pulling out the kindest and least harsh thing that came to mind.

Ace laughed, "I guess it can be if you want it to. But hey, I sort of got lost when I was looking for dining room. Think you can point it out for me?"

Alice glared at him, "I don't know my way around this place! If anything, you should know the way!"

"Hm… I guess I should…" Ace mumbled. Alice walked a little faster, "If anything, why are you following me? I'm just as blind as you are…" The genie girl said crossly as they turned down a random corner.

"It's because Alice got us to safety last time!" He nodded with a smile that made her inwardly groan.

She could write paragraphs on how shit her luck was and it still wouldn't be enough to fully describe exactly how bad it was.

Ace fell into step beside her now and he placed both hands behind his back while he walked, "And besides, it's not like I'm upset with being lost. I like wandering with you. If I truly didn't, I would have made my situation different from the moment I spotted you."

His words sent a strange feeling down her spine and she didn't dare tear her gaze from the hall ahead of her strongly.

Ace was fully aware of the power he had over her, that certainly wasn't a good thing. He was more perspective than he let on, obviously…

Alice actually bit her tongue at how she didn't put much thought into that. God, she was alone with him now… that certainly wasn't good.

"How many dumb girls have you fooled with that fake smile?" She asked bluntly inquired with a raised brow his way, "Just to let you know, you're not fooling me."

Ace ignored her statement, his eyes glancing ahead in wonder, "So which turn should we take next?"

Alice stopped walking to think for a second."Guessing on turns will just get us more lost… Our best bet is asking someone for directions. We're in the green hall right now. Who are the people that are here?"

When silence was her only response she blinked, "Ace?" The brunette turned around in annoyance to see the older boy already at the end of the hallway looking around confused.

"Alice? Where did you go!?"

"I'm right here!" Alice screamed down at him, disbelief and irritation highlighting her face.

How was it even possible for someone to get lost that easily?

Ace turned around to her and the second he saw her, he flashed a toothy smile her way, "Whoa… Never knew Alice was a wanderer… You get lost a lot, huh?" He snickered as he walked up to her.

Alice twitched, "You're the biggest hypocrite on this planet."

"You're one to talk." Ace smirked at her now and the expression was enough to get Alice hushed into silence, her scowl evaporating almost instantly.

He looked so sinister.

The brunet's red eyes twinkled knowingly, "You call me a hypocrite and yet I wonder… How many guys in this house have you fooled with that fake scowl?"

That caught her entirely off guard.

Head lowering she clenched her fists, "You don't know anything." Her feet began to take her ahead where she barely brushed past him.

She didn't feel comfortable around him at the moment and she knew if she looked him in the face, she'd end up looking the exact opposite of threatening. Keeping her head down, she frowned with her eyebrows furrowed, "It's not like I have a choice in the matter. I don't have a choice in _anything_. How I'm acting isn't only for my own benefit, but all of yours as well… It's more than likely in vain… But I'm still going to try."

"I suppose you could say it is in vain because you're constantly flopping your personality around every other second." Another voice said from down the end of the left hall Alice was about to enter,

Eyes widened she saw a man with long navy blue hair leaning against the wall with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other, his gaze was cold and emotionless and glared into Alice's own stonily.

"That's kind of what happens when you're living life as a genie that's trying her hardest to make sure no one gets attached, thanks." She mumbled beneath her breath dryly, her head turned away from him when she felt her face threatening to flush.

Was her front really that bad?

Gazing upward, she cleared her throat, her arms folding over her chest while she returned his stare just as intensely, "This situation didn't even concern you. I was talking to Ace." Alice briskly said, "Right, Ace…?" She trailed off as she looked past her shoulder.

Her teal eyes came upon the sight of Ace walking away down the hall while scratching the back of his head, completely oblivious to what was occurring several yards away behind him.

"That idiot." Alice growled bringing up a fist as she glared at his back that soon disappeared down the many emerald colored halls and corners.

"Any discussion being held outside my room that disturbs my work is a situation of mine. I got a whole hall to myself to avoid the noise, but it looks like you're rather chaotic wherever you go." He bluntly informed her and Alice pursed her lips.

"Whatever…" She trailed off when she realized she never got his name during the introduction.

So he's the other rude guy who left with Blood…

"I don't even know your name and you're lecturing me."

"My name is Julius." He answered simply before turning his back to her in order to return to the inside of his room.

At first, she was prepared to just turn around and walk away in response to that, but the sensible part of her rang off when she remembered that she still didn't know where to go.

"H-hey, wait!" Alice said while extending a frantic hand his way.

Her words caused Julius to stop his movements and give her an irritated glance from over his shoulder, "What? Do you want another lecture?"

Though his last sarcastic question made her want to punch a wall, she swallowed her pride and attempted to give him a semi-decent look, "Can you please point me in the direction of the yellow halls?" Alice politely asked with a blush of embarrassment threatening to dominant her face.

Julius cocked a brow, "You're dressed in a nightgown and yet you're a part of the yellow side. Don't you know they take bathes later?"

"Um, I didn't ask for you to point out the obvious. I asked where the yellow side is."

Julius glared at her and Alice sighed heavily.

Clearly if she was hoping to get anywhere with him, she needed to tone it down because it didn't seem that he was.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Alice questioned in frustration when it became apparent he wasn't going to speak up.

Julius released a tired breath, "Go down this hall, take a couple of right turns, then three left turns and you should be in the red hall. From there, just go down the main hall and take the first left you see. After that, go all the way down that hallway until you meet a fork in the halls, then take a right and you should be there." He said before retreating to his room and closing the door, leaving the genie standing with both hands on her head with her eyes practically spinning out of control as she tried to process all the information she had just been given.

"T-There's no way I'm going to remember all of that!" She moaned before she began walking down the hall. "Someone up above really hates me. My luck is so damned rotten." She mumbled to herself as she continued walking. "I'm stuck with these horrible humans, I'm lost, and my nightgown is too tight and short… The only thing that could possibly make this worse is if I was stuck with one of those perverted boys…" She grumbled as she prepared to take a turn.

_Bam!_

Alice fell on her back flinching as she collided with a heavy force. "Ow." She said attempting to hide her pain from her collider.

"Sorry! I wasn't careful on that turn…" Boris said sheepishly as he rubbed his head, he had somehow, to Alice's disbelief, landed on his stomach and ended up right in front of her.

It was a slight relief that it was only him…

He was tolerable.

"Yeah, it was partly my fault too… I wasn't watching where I was going." Alice reluctantly admitted as she felt a bit of discomfort weave its way into her body.

Boris laughed, "I was going looking for you."

The brunette blinked her eyes down at him, her heart sped up slightly and a blush made its way to her cheeks despite how much she willed it not too.

Why was she getting so worked up? He obviously wasn't looking for her because he missed her or anything. He probably just wanted a wish granted after all.

The rational part of her brain fought for dominance and won an easy victory causing her once wide eyes to lower solemnly. Clearing her throat, she brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "Oh. For what?"

For some reason, looking him in the eye was kind of difficult. She knew what the answer was going to be, but she didn't want to look at him while he said it.

"I was supposed toooo uuhhhh… Whoa. Nice."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Alice raised a brow as she turned her head back down to him confused.

In her head everything added itself together. Legs being separated plus a short and tight nightgown times a boy being right in-between her legs… Equaled nothing but a huge view of her underwear.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Alice shouted immediately pulling down her nightgown and standing to her feet.

Boris blushed as he crawled backwards a bit, "No! It wasn't that I looked! I just fell there! I swear! Alice, please! Let's just discuss this!" He reasoned as Alice stomped towards him with nothing but a murderous intent steamed his way.

"Yes, let's discuss it, because my fist _really _wants to talk to your face." She said glaring at him while she continued going closer.

Boris stood to his feet and kept walking back with his hands in front of him "If it helps me anymore, purple looks real nice on you! Especially since it was lacy! Looks very sexy—Wait, shit, girls hate being called sexy. Um, it looks very pretty!" He attempted with a nod.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him as she cracked her knuckles, "It doesn't help."

"Wait!" Boris tried again as Alice pulled her fist back to prepare the punch that would land on his face.

"What?" She asked coldly.

"You see… I kind of wish I was in my room…" Boris weakly requested.

Alice felt her eyes widened as her hand that she was going to punch the snot out of him with, snapped its fingers out of accordance to her body. She growled lowly at him, attempting to keep her temper down as he poofed away in front her eyes.

"Yeah, Alice…" She mumbled to herself picking up her lamp from the floor, "He's totally tolerable…" She sarcastically said before she attempted to find her way out the green side again, "Everyone in this place is a total creep."

-.-.-

"Good morning, Alice!" Peter said bashfully as the girl entered the dining room for breakfast.

His tone was like a chirping bird on a fresh and crisp new day. God, she wanted to die.

To say she felt like shit was an understatement.

Her feet dragged herself ahead, not capable of finding any part of her that wanted to bother to lift it and walk properly. Her head hung ahead while her back was held in a slight hunch and she kept her face directed at the ground while a majority of her hair frayed over her face, more than likely creating a shadow over it that made her expression look darker than it already was.

"There is nothing good about it." She grunted while getting into her seat.

Peter didn't lose his goodwill and pushed the spare plate of food beside him in front of her helpfully.

"Thanks." She shortly responded, though it came out mostly as a garbled grumble.

To her other side, she was able to see Blood spare her a glance, "Something troubles you, Princess?" He asked, his tone was immensely dull and if she didn't know any better she'd say he really didn't care at all.

As he picked up his cup that looked filled with tea, she clutched a form in her hand strongly, "Everything is troubling me at the moment." She truthfully replied.

"Aw~ Don't be so sad! Not when you're loved!" Peter chirped before reaching out to hug her. Alice twitched, unable to find the strength to break away while she was snuggled.

"Someone looks like an irritated genie." Dee and Dum snickered out, "Not only irritated… But she doesn't look so hot."

Alice shot them a look that was meant to silence them, but they were unable to catch it and continued their laughs to her annoyance.

"Doesn't look like you got any sleep… What happened?" Elliot questioned her. Alice looked over at him with a bit of blue on her face, "I haven't been granting enough wishes." She muttered out simply.

"Huh?" Nightmare asked in-between his chomps of food.

Alice groaned as Peter stopped cuddling her, a curious look on his face, "Well, after I finally found my room after about a million years of being lost, I couldn't go to sleep because my genie instincts kept me up. This only happens when I don't grant everyone's wishes on my first day here. After that you can take as long as you want."

Unlike what she had hoped, everyone at the table only looked at her blankly.

"I swear if I don't get any sleep tonight, you're _all _going to pay." Alice threatened darkly.

Boris pursed his lips, "But every time we _do _make a wish, you get pissed!"

"Correction. Every time you wish for something I don't like I get pissed." She bluntly retorted.

"But you don't like anything!" Boris countered in exasperation.

"What's your point?" Alice curtly asked and her response earned her a frustrated glare from the bright haired male.

Not at all bothered, she folded her arms over her chest, "Boris, Nightmare, Ace and the twins have all made wishes. It's only fair the rest of you do so." Alice proclaimed irritated.

"No." Julius answered simply.

Alice didn't even spare him a glare and instead she looked at Peter, who had a dreamy smile on his face, "No." She answered him before he even began his sentence, next she turned her face to Blood who smirked at her, "You sure you want me to wish for something?"

"No." She repeated to him with gritted teeth before she looked past his head at Elliot.

Catching her gaze, Elliot blinked his eyes. "To tell you the truth… I don't really have anything to wish for…" He sheepishly informed her causing the genie to groan, "Come on! Don't you want something? Like a keychain? I can give you a keychain…" Alice attempted to persuade.

"Please, Alice~" Peter whined as Alice simply put a hand to his face in an attempt to listen to Elliot.

Sporting a frown, Alice watched at the blond pleadingly, "A cool doll keychain… A glow in the dark keychain… Maybe even a keychain that sings cute little songs?"

She went ignored as Elliot scratched his cheek, his eyes moving to his friend that sat beside him, "Hey Blood, it's been a while since we've gone out for buddy time, right?" Elliot questioned the raven haired boy who nodded slowly.

"Perfect. Well, Alice, I wish for—"

"A keychain?" She asked hopefully.

"Enough talk about key chains!" Nightmare shouted.

"I want a key chain." Ace smiled.

"I want to be able to wish for something without risking my life." Boris sighed.

"I want that new Fate Smasher game for the X-Box." Dee and Dum grinned.

"I want peace and quiet for once." Julius said before getting up and leaving.

"I want you Alice!" Peter whined out again as he kept hugging her.

"I want you to get off!" Alice exclaimed while struggling.

Elliot groaned while everyone kept shouting.

"I wish you'd all shut up!" He yelled over their voices.

Alice perked up in Peter's embrace, "Now _that _wish doesn't piss me off." Alice grunted before snapping her fingers and right after she did silence immediately enveloped the entire room. "I'm not hungry anyways…" She crossed her arms before speed walking out.

"_Alice, come back!" _Peter blinked as he held his throat in surprise.

No sound had escaped his mouth.

It only took him a moment to fully understand what had occurred and right as he did, a look of horror flashed to his face before he pushed his way from his chair and took off after the genie girl.

With him gone, everyone else's faces clearly held the same level of mortification the albino had just displayed.

Elliot felt his eyes widen, "_Oh, God… Don't tell me…"_

Nightmare slid a palm on his face while Dee and Dum both went into hysteria. "_This is all your fault! You moronic newbie!" _While their mouths moved no voice was heard throughout the room.

Blood glared at Elliot, already knowing the effects of the wish that had taken place. When Elliot sent him an apologetic look, the male's eyes closed for a single second before he quickly got up and exited the dining room, not even attempting to say a word.

"_This is insane!" _Boris clutched his throat. _"But also pretty cool, whoa. It's like someone put on the mute button on TV, except we're not in TV."_

Ace appeared as though he was chuckling though no sound came from him, _"Wonder how long this'll last. I'm not very good as reading lips…" _He mouthed with a thoughtful hand on his chin before he walked out.

"_Someone please get Alice to undo this…"_ Elliot groaned, however there was still no noise even with his mouth moving, _"I can't believe she's so sneaky…"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Wonder if they'll get Alice to undo the wish (Pst.)**

**I think I went OOC on a major level throughout this chapter. :/ Sorry for that guys OTL I butchered everyone's character.**

**On the plus side… Week of updates still ongoing! Whoop!**


	6. Team STFU FTW!

**OMG! OMG! OVER 50 REVIEWS! ;A; -is not worthy- THANKS **_**SO, SO **_**MUCH GUYS! I love you all sooooo much like heck! Thank you thank you thank you! :D :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 6: Team STFU FTW!**

"Sorry, I can't hear you. What was that?" Alice smirked as she mockingly held a hand to her ear. Peter followed behind her with a heartbroken expression to his face while he frantically tried to get her attention. "_Alice, please!"_

Though she knew somewhat of what he was attempting to proclaim, she simply turned to him with a merciless stare, "Can you stop following me? You're creeping me out. You're reminding me of those French-clown things." She blankly stated before she began her way up the stairs.

Peter sighed as the genie looked back at him, "I'm not undoing the wish unless someone tells me to." She put a mischievous smile on her face right before she turned around and started sprinting down the halls to lose him.

The white haired boy attempted to follow her but quickly lost sight of her through the yellow colored halls. Silently grumbling at this revelation he began thinking of ways to go around the rules set up.

-.-

"_This freaking sucks." _Dee mouthed to his twins as they both just laid their bodies in the middle of the kitchen floor staring up at the ceiling, _"I don't know what you said, but this sucks." _Dum scowled.

Elliot entered the kitchen sulking heavily. Both twins glared at him from the second he walked in, _"We had no luck in finding Alice…" _His mouth moved while his shoulders slumped.

"_Shut up! This is all your fault!" _They both pointed an accusing finger his way and Elliot twitched, _"Did you seriously just tell me shut up? You brats are dumber than I thought!"_

The three instantly began a silent argument complete with flailing arms and raised fists until the door to the kitchen creaked open catching their attentions instantly.

"Stop following me, Nightmare." Julius demanded in irritation as the silver haired boy followed behind him with a frantic expression on his face.

Mystified, the trio watched the navy haired male walk further into the kitchen.

Julius gave Nightmare a dull look, "Find someone else to play charades with. I'm not in the mood."

_"How does he still have his voice?" _Elliot, Dee, and Dum all mouthed at the same time, their eyes widened while they watched on.

Nightmare looked over at them as Julius went to the coffee machine. _"He wasn't there when you made the wish. So Alice most likely forgot to affect him." _He mouthed. The three boys tilted their heads to the side unable to read his lips.

"_Who got married?"_

"_What tuba?"_

"_Nightmare. Now isn't the time to be talking about whales. We have a crisis." _Elliot sternly looked at him.

Nightmare face palmed himself as Julius looked at them all coldly, "How childish. He got the rest of you to play the game too? Tch." The dark eyed man got his coffee before exiting, now all four of them chasing after him.

"_Julius! Come on!" _They all drastically attempted for his attention but he shook off their exaggerated movements easily with his cold and menacing aura.

"_What are you guys doing?" _Boris mouthed confused as he, an angry Peter and a happy Ace approached them before as they entered the green hall.

Dee and Dum pointed at Julius then to their mouths. _"He can still talk!"_

"_What!? Who's stuck in a well?" _Ace questioned with his eyes wide. Peter glared at them all and crossed his arms, _"Someone needs to get Alice if this is going to work."_

"_I'll do it! But you guys need to get Julius to agree to it!" _Boris mouthed before dashing off.

"_Any clue as to what he just said?" _Ace tilted his head to the side._ "I don't know what you just said Ace. But I do know… I have no idea as to what Boris just said." _Elliot shook his head.

"What's with all of you?" Julius asked as he entered his room, "Charades isn't even that fun of a game."

Everyone filed in. Dee, Dum, Nightmare, Elliot, and Ace all began doing hand movements and slowly moved their mouths in order to get their point across. Julius stared at them blankly. "All of you get out." He demanded. All of them appeared crestfallen before suddenly Julius' phone began ringing.

He picked it up from his desk and read it.

_1 New Message _

_From: Peter_

_Alice granted a moron's wish. We need you to undo it._

Peter slipped his phone in his pockets as he folded his arms and stared at the boy who did the same.

With a sigh, he lowered his drink onto his desk and gave them all a solid look, "This is why I don't want to be involved with this genie foolishness." Julius stated.

"_Does this mean you won't help?" _Nightmare bit his finger nails. Julius shrugged, causing everyone besides Ace and Peter all ran up to him and begin shaking him furiously, _"Please! Please! Please! Please!"_

"Fine. Fine. I'll do it if it means you'll all get out. You almost spilled my coffee." Julius coldly stated, shaking them all off and as he said this Boris and Alice entered the room, Alice was struggling furiously against his hold, but Boris didn't budge.

"_Sorry about this Alice." _Boris mouthed though he still held her wrist tightly; Alice flinched and glared at him.

When she was before the taller, pony tailed man, she then shot Julius a dull look, "Are you guys going to offer me as a sacrifice to the God of Silence himself now?" She wearily inquired right before Julius rolled his eyes, "I wish you'd undo Elliot's wish."

Alice's eyes instantly grew wide right as her fingers snapped.

Confusion in her irises she watched up at him as everyone in the room began cheering at their voices' return, "What the hell? How come you weren't—"

"The God of Silence chooses when he wants to be quiet, not his genie." Julius sarcastically interjected, easily making Alice's eyebrows furrow, "Grr… Just for that, I'll be sure to remember you in group wishes even if you're hiding in your cave."

"Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Alice! You don't need to be worried anymore! I can tell you how much I love you now!" Peter hyped, running over to hug the female before she could respond to Julius.

Forgetting about their banter, she gazed up at Peter blandly, "Lucky me."

As everyone continued their talk with their now retrieved voices, Julius glowered at them all, "Don't you all have homework to be doing or something?"

This caused everyone looked at him confused, "Did you guys forget already? Tomorrow's school." He deadpanned.

Silence filled the room as the group stared at the navy haired boy blankly right before the news seemed to settle over them and a new kind of noise filtered in, much to his annoyance.

"Thanks for the reminder! I didn't do my math." Ace grinned before he exited, "Oh, crap! I forgot!" Nightmare groaned slapping his forehead. Alice watched everyone go into hysteria curiously and confused.

"Damn it! I didn't finish that project that's due Tuesday!" Elliot cursed turning around and sprinting his way out.

"Don't we have homework?" Dee asked his twin with a smirk, Dum snickered, "Yeah. But I guess we should call it schoolwork since we'll do it in homeroom." Both boys high-fived each other before going off.

"No! I won't be able to see Alice for over six hours for five days in a row!" Peter sulked. Alice glared at him, "What about when you sleep?"

Peter smiled at her dreamily, "Alice is always present in my dreams." Alice cringed away from him in disgust, "Pervert." She mumbled out.

"Ugh! I have to go do my homework for tomorrow!" Boris shouted as he turned around and began running out the room, Alice still in his grasp. "Hey! Let go!" Alice cried struggling to keep up. Boris ignored her as they made it to the yellow side and he entered his room, pulling Alice inside with him.

"Don't go anywhere!" Boris pointed at her, causing her to freeze where she stood.

This was her first time being in a room that in the house—hers didn't count— and she had to say she was beyond impressed, if not slightly intimidated by its vast size. His room was way bigger than hers, almost like a mini house on its own.

Boris went through one of the doors to the far end of the place, leaving the genie girl still standing at the door lonesome.

When he emerged out from the door, he was carrying nothing but a huge stack of books and he had a pencil in his mouth, to Alice's surprise, despite the amount of heavy load he held, he still walked normally as though it weighed nothing. He made his way across the room to the other side where a writing desk was. Dumping everything on the floor without a word he instantly began doing work.

"Is there any real reason why I'm in here?" Alice asked after minutes of silence ticked by.

To say she felt awkward would be the ultimate understatement. Part of her just wanted to go back into her lamp since it seemed like Boris had no use for her anyways.

Boris looked up at her from his desk, "Oh. No real reason really. I just need someone in here so I don't feel lonely and nerdy since I'm doing school work."

Alice twitched, "You're not serious are you?"

"Very serious! Normally I don't do school work, but my Uncle said he'd cut me off if my detentions go higher than my marks." Boris sheepishly stated rubbing the back of his head. Alice raised a brow as she walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you're living with your Uncle, what happened? Were you too much for your parents to handle?" Alice questioned, now feeling her curiosity getting the better of her.

The male snickered, "Nah, I escaped from them actually. My Uncle is way more amusing, he owns an amusement park not too far away from here actually."

"Amusement park? No wonder you're able to afford rent by yourself… Wow, almost makes me wonder how everyone else is making it…" She said mostly to herself, though Boris heard her, "Um… Nightmare's mom is the principle for our school… Which happens to be one of the top in the country, might I add; Julius' parents are surgeons, Blood is an heir for this business called Castle Corps, Peter's parents own these five star hotels all over the world, Ace—"

"Okay! I get it! You're all filthy rich!" Alice sighed cutting him off with a frantic wave to her hand.

It seemed that now, everything fell into place.

Nine spoiled rich kids with a genie to get whatever selfish thing they wanted that their parents wouldn't.

The Council was fucking sneaky and her dad was a bastard.

"Don't think of us as spoiled though." Boris' voice pulled her from her thoughts.

Blinking, she returned her gaze to him, "The whole reason we got this place was so we could get away from that… Have a place of our own without our guardians nagging and stuff." He continued with a nod.

There was logic in that…

Truth be told, for rich kids, they weren't exactly _that _spoiled from what she'd witnessed so far… Really, they all seemed more modest than one would expect.

She shrugged, "I'm more concerned about why there isn't a buttload of paparazzi here snapping pictures of you all."

Boris chuckled, "Well… We're 'rich,' and I use that word loosely because all of our parents are dicks and don't shower us in riches like we all secretly wish, not famous. What about you and your parents? Middle class or something?"

Alice swung her legs, "In the magical realm? Not exactly. My dad is highly respected and leader of the magical council. So in a way… I can be regarded as an heir, I guess?"

"Oh! Leader? No wonder Blood has been calling you Princess!" Boris exclaimed as he thought about it with a smile, "Aww! You're a real Princess! That's cute!" He grinned at her openly.

The brunette blushed, "I'm so incredibly far from being a princess in that place it isn't even funny." She lowly muttered out.

"Really? Go on…" Boris now completely turned his chair around in order to have his full body facing her with an interested expression on his face. It was nearly cat-like the more she watched him. Blinking, the female returned his stare, "Aren't you supposed to be doing school work?"

"I'm supposed to, but you're much more interesting." He lazily replied before leaning forward, "So tell me more about yourself, Princess."

Twitching at the nickname, Alice stared at him blankly before he awkwardly kicked his feet, "Wow. It feels weird calling you that. How does Blood do it all the time?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "I have no clue, but do your work. I'm not saying anything else on the subject."

The purple haired boy pouted furiously, but obeyed her.

Once again, silence went between the two, not long after, Boris slammed his head down on the desk. "Talk to me, Alice! Please! I feel so lonely and depressed! And this work isn't helping!"

"Well, while you worthless humans are stuck waking up unbelievably early to go to classes… I can't wait to get some quiet for once." Alice smirked.

Boris gave her another pout, "Aw, here I was thinking you'd miss me. I'm hurt, Alice!" He rolled his eyes sarcastically, not faltering in his writing.

Alice caught the sarcasm and tried to push down a laugh, "In fact you're right. You're the only one that I'll miss. I'll miss you _a lot_." She mockingly said back. Boris felt his eyes widened at her tone… "Wait. Are you serious? Or was that sarcasm?" He anxiously asked while grinning slightly while turning around to look at her. Alice gazed up at him confused,

"Sarcasm. Why would I miss you? I'm more than jubilant that all of you are going to be out of here… School is the only escape I'll have from you all." Alice honestly stated playing with her lamp on her fingers.

Boris glared at her as a vein pulsed on his head.

"As much as I would wish for you to join in the torture we have… I doubt I'd want you to. After all, you'd only end up embarrassing yourself. You don't even know the days of the week." Boris grumbled out before returning to his work.

Alice glowered at his back, her teal eyes threatening to go ablaze, "For your information… I went to school in the magical realm for two years!"

"And they never thought to teach you the most basic form of time there?" Boris countered easily, "Sounds like two years well spent."

Alice blushed in embarrassment but her eyes didn't falter, "Why would I want to learn time anyways!?" She exclaimed fiercely while standing to her feet, "Everything would be the same for me regardless! Hopping from one stupid, selfish pig to another, just granting his wishes like a slave and being treated like nothing more but a toy until you expire!"

Clearly not prepared for her outburst, Boris dropped his pencil and quickly whirled around to look at her in surprise, "I didn't—"

"I'm stuck in an endless rut. All knowing time would do is tell me how much longer I have until my current master goes bye before I'm saying hi to a new one." She bit her bottom lip, "I guess in this case, I'm saying bye to you now, right Master?"

Before he could respond, Alice picked up her lamp from the bed and turned around to exit his room, "I'd rather die than go to a stupid human school with all of you bastards anyway." She harshly stated before slamming the door without looking back.

-.-

"What the hell does he know anyway?" Alice furiously asked herself as she looked down into her lamp angrily.

She'd 'embarrass' herself at school…

If anything, Boris was the embarrassing one.

What boy dyed his hair that color and wore those kinds of clothes anyways?

Stupid.

He was stupid.

Everyone in the whole damned house was stupid and she hated them all so much.

"As if I'd ever even want to go to their dumb school in the first place. I hope someone sets it on fire and they all burn inside of it." She spitefully grumbled, her mind coming up with the scenario rather poorly before she groaned loudly, "I hate this!"

She blindly kept her stomping stride not knowing her exactly location until another voice rattled her thoughts,

"Back in our side again, Princess?"

Her head instinctively rotated to look at the source and her gaze landed on Blood, who leaned against the wall looking at her with a lopsided smile.

Alice cringed, "I liked you better when your voice was gone."

Ignoring her, Blood pushed himself off the wall and folded his arms over his chest, "If I'm correct, you still need me to make a wish in order for you to get proper sleep… Right?"

The genie widened her eyes but attempted to stay composed, "Yeah. What of it?"

Blood smirked at her, "Would you like me to make my wish right now?"

Unprepared for such an irrelevant question, she could only nod slowly with a dumbfounded expression written on her face. In her head, she could only imagine the horrible stuff he'd wish from her… It caused her stomach to twist up a bit.

The raven haired boy looked at her in with calm yet devious manner, "Very well. I'll make a wish right after I get an apology for the stunt you pulled earlier."

This caused the girl to snap out her dazed state, "Apology for that? Are you out of your mind?" She said through narrowed eyes, "I'm not apologizing when I was legitimately doing my _job_, you idiot. Elliot wished for something and I granted it. Why would I say sorry to you?"

Blood shrugged, "Fine, I suppose you better get used to insomnia." He turned on his heel and began walking down the hall, before he turned the first corner, he looked back at the annoyed brunette, "When you decide to suck up your pride, my room is the first door on the left right here." He simply stated before continuing his way.

Alice glared at his back before he disappeared down the corner, "_When_!? Just who the hell do you think you are!?"

Alice growled as she immediately began stomping her way there to give him a piece of her mind, going to the corner she did as his directions said and looked at the door on the left. The door was slightly cracked open and at first she prepared to barge in, but then, she stopped right as she heard voices talking inside.

"I think that's the last time I make a wish." Elliot sighed while tossed his tennis ball on the ceiling and caught it as it fell back down from the spot he rested on toward the edge of Blood's master bed.

The other boy was at his desk signing papers as he periodically took sips of tea, "Why's that?"

"Well… Alice is just a bit too overwhelming." The blonde boy answered. Blood kept his stoic expression on, "You just noticed?"

Elliot chuckled, "She _is _my first genie. I kind of expected them to be sneaky, but Alice doesn't seem all too bad if you really look at her."

This caused the shorter of the two to nod his head, "Anyone with eyes can tell that beneath that tough exterior she has, she's nothing more but a little girl."

Elliot caught the tennis ball in his hand once more and raised up his body, "That's not what I mean really… It's just that, I think if she had the chance, she'd probably make herself out to be a good person, you know?"

The door slightly creaked and Blood heard an almost inaudible gasp that went unnoticed by his best friend. However, his ears picked it up and he instantly turned to his door. Upon seeing the crack and shadow behind it, he put a smirk on his lips as he turned back to his papers.

"I'm not entirely sure. Elaborate." Blood insisted simply.

"I just think if Alice had the chance to interact with people more, she'd be more open… I don't really know how to say this, but I wish she'd go to school with us so she'd have a chance to see not all humans are like how she thinks." He mindlessly stated.

_Snap!_

"NO!"

Both boys snapped their heads to the door as Alice came tumbling in and crashing to the floor. Blood couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's rage face and Elliot widened his eyes, "Uh… I'm just going to go out on a limb and guess that you heard my last sentence." Elliot sheepishly said.

Alice clenched her fist and glared at him with murder deeply engraved into her eyes before she nodded her head slowly.

"So now we have Princess at our school. Well, this is news for the papers." Blood nonchalantly threw in right as Alice gave a shout of frustration before storming out the room.

"She seems mad." Elliot muttered with a scratch to his hair.

"When doesn't she?" Blood rhetorically countered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Yes, Alice. You're going to a human school. Deal with it.**

**Besides that, I attempted to give some development between Boris' and Alice's relationship… Hopefully it wasn't a total fail OTL**


	7. Moe Man Boobs

**I want to thank you all for the reviews :'D –trying to stop from imploding- This chapter's title has to be my fav hehe.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 7: Moe Man Boobs**

Alice stood in front of Boris' door with a scowl on her face. Her hand was extended outward to reach for the doorknob and she was more than positive that she had been standing there for a good five minutes.

She needed to get inside, but…

Their argument from before was still fresh in her mind and part of her was scared of how he'd react to her returning…

He would probably scream at her to get out and stay away. Maybe even wish for her to just disappear and leave him alone.

She really went too far with her words.

Grunting, she reminded herself of what she was even back there for and gulping down a lump in her throat, she clutched the golden handle before she pushed herself in as strongly as she could.

Once inside, her eyes landed immediately on Boris' desk where his stack of books were still situated and she made an instant beeline towards them.

Boris, now seeming to get over his shock of her arrival gaped at her and she tried her hardest not to make eye contact while she approached.

Suddenly, he stood to his feet, the chair beneath him rolling back with a squeaky noise and Alice stopped in surprise, her heart shaking a bit from being startled.

Her teal eyes wavered over to him and she found herself blinking as he watched at her in determination, "Oi, Alice! I have something I want to say to you!"

"If it's 'I hate you' or 'I want you to stay away from me' or 'You're a bitch' then save it. I know." She firmly retorted, her irises glancing away from his stare as she felt herself growing the slightest bit unnerved beneath it. She attempted to walk forward to get back to what she came for, but Boris was in front of her, his body blocking her path.

Eyebrow twitching, she kept her face from meeting his, "Just get out of my way and I swear I'll keep out of your way until you want a wish from me." For some reason, the words kind of hurt her to say.

It was what she wanted from the beginning, right?

To be left alone…. Just like her previous masters did with her…

Perhaps it was because she had honestly had the smallest part of her that was hopeful that Boris and the others would be different.

She really should have known better. She was already crushed the first time by her naivety and the result made her end up in this house. Humans didn't want anything to do with her kind and if they did, it was never good.

"No, you have it all wrong."

Eyes wide, Alice turned her attention back to the male before her in clear surprise, "Wha—"

"I wanted to say that I probably took my joking too far earlier."

With how serious he sounded, Alice was quickly stunned into silence while her teal saturated irises watching up at the taller male in nothing but astonishment.

Boris rubbed the back of his neck, his composure clearly becoming the slightest bit uncomfortable, "I didn't mean to insult you like that or hurt your feelings. So, I guess I'm sor—"

_Slap!_

Boris immediately recoiled, his hands both flying to the top of his head where he'd been hit at. A newfound frown made its way to his lips while he looked at her, "Ow! What was that for!?"

Catching herself and gaining back her guarded demeanor, Alice brought back her offending hand with a huff before she walked around him, her steps going back to the male's desk. Once there, she picked up as many of the books as she could before turning back to the dumbfounded boy with a dull look on her face.

She didn't even take all of the books and they were threatening to knock her off balance. Inwardly, she remembered how Boris had carried all of them like they weighed nothing and she unconsciously found her gaze drifting to his exposed arms critically.

"I hit you because you're stupid." She bluntly informed and her words were apparently an arrow to his mind as he became more alert. Not waiting for him to respond she continued, "I'm the one that should be saying sorry, not you."

Now continuing her way to the still opened door, she sighed briefly, "I've been saying uncalled for things since I've been here and despite my reasons, I can be pretty harsh… I'm slowly coming to terms with that, okay?"

"Is that your way of apologizing?" She could practically hear the confusion in his voice as she made it to the door.

Glancing over her shoulder to stick her tongue at him, she used one of her feet to close the door, "Don't ask stupid questions if you already know the answer."

As the door closed, she'd be lying if she said that watching Boris smile after her words didn't make her feel the slightest bit better than how she was before.

That surprisingly went better than expected.

Now her eyes trailed down to the stack of books in her hand and she released a heavy breath.

She had a lot of work to do.

-.-

"Where's Alice?" Peter frantically asked from the moment Boris entered the dining room for dinner.

Taking his seat, the bright haired male shrugged, "Haven't seen her in hours."

His response clearly made the white haired male displeased as he pouted fiercely and glanced at the empty seat beside him sullenly, though he said nothing more.

Elliot sighed, his eyes clearly tired while he glanced over at Nightmare, "Speaking of Alice, Nightmare, do you think your mom could get a student in the school for free in under a couple hours when they have no back history or files?"

With his words, everyone else in the dining room seemingly hushed in order to get a gist of the conversation in evident curiosity.

The older boy looked over at him in confusion, "Uh… Yeah, she can do it, but I'd probably have to get on my hands and knees and beg her… Why?" His words were cautious though the expression on his face kind of hinted that he knew what was coming up.

Blood shook his head and Elliot groaned lowly, his hand moving to rub at his temple, "Alice has to go to our school now. That's why." He answered resignedly.

His answer made Dee, Dum, Ace, and Peter all perk up in excitement whereas Boris' own face became that of horror.

"Seriously!? She said she wanted to go!?"" Dee and Dum asked animatedly.

Elliot made a face and Blood cracked a smile of amusement, "I wouldn't answer it like that, but I can say that she was very passionate about having to attend."

The twins cheered before high fiving each other whereas Peter's hands clasped together, "I can already imagine it now… Alice and I eating lunch together everyday… Me walking her to her classes and carrying her books… Sitting and studying together under the trees and even taking breaks to be naughty in the closets—"

"She seems to have a lot of energy! I hope she has my Gym class! She'd probably be amazing to have on your team if someone she hates is on the other side!" Ace exclaimed knowingly, he shot Peter a smile, "If she has our Gym period, if we ever play American football she'd probably be amazing at tackling people like you."

As Peter began angrily retorting, Boris couldn't help but purse his lips while he watched at Elliot suspiciously, "I don't see how she's suddenly eager to go… She told me earlier that she'd rather die than go anywhere near our school because too many humans gathered in one place and all and you know, she kind of hates humans?"

Blood and Elliot exchanged short glances before the blond boy ran a hand throughout his hair in obvious irritation, "She's going because I opened my big mouth and made a stupid wish unknowingly."

"Ohh, that makes sense."

At that point, Nightmare groaned before he stood to his feet, "I'll call her now… I can't necessarily guarantee a yes or a no from her though…" The silver haired boy exited the dining room as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Since she's sixteen she'll be a second year, right?" Peter grouchily stated and Ace pouted, "Looks like she won't be in any of my classes… There's still hope for Gym and my other elective though…"

"But she'll be in our classes." Dee and Dum grinned, "And in mine." Boris smirked.

"It's not fair!" The white haired boy whined.

Not moved by everyone's sudden complaints and bragging, Julius decided to speak up now, "You all realize we have no uniform for her, right?"

Ace put a hand on his chin, "Maybe she can use one of our uniforms…"

"Okay… Due to 'special arrangements'." Nightmare paled up a bit right as he reentered the room, "My mom agreed…"

While Boris, Dee, and Dum began their happy drawls, all of the older housemates gave him a suspicious stare.

"What exactly do you mean by 'special arrangements'?" Elliot questioned with dull eyes.

Nightmare sweated a bit, "Nothing any of you need to worry about for sure!"

"This better not affect me or my Alice, you caterpillar." Peter threatened with harsh eyes.

Beneath his gaze, Nightmare's eyes shifty off a bit, "You know what? I think I lost my appetite. Night, guys," He quickly stated before getting up and running out.

"Whatever he did, it better not have anything to do with me." Blood indignantly claimed.

The others all silently agreed while Julius rolled his eyes, "I have a feeling it doesn't…"

-.-

"Hey Alice, you in there?" Boris knocked on her door the next morning; he was already dressed in his school uniform. When he received no reply from the inside, he simply opened the unlocked door.

He found his eyes blinking blankly when his sight was filled with nothing but an empty room.

Stepping in, he clutched the door while glancing around, "Alice?"

Silence was delivered back to him and he scratched the back of his head before he crept in slowly.

Where could she be? Taking a bath, maybe?

Right as he prepared to turn around and check the bathroom, he found himself stopping when his eyes landed on the bed once more as something shiny caught his eye.

Alice's lamp was set on the middle of the mattress, and the end of it gave a golden gleam that made him walk toward it.

After taking a seat at the edge of the mattress, he curiously picked up the lamp in his grasp before placing it on his lap.

It was actually kind of heavy and he wondered how Alice could keep walking around with it like it was nothing but paper all the time, but he figured it had to do with her being a genie and it being her property or something magical like that. Like a cat inspecting a new toy, he fiddled with it in his hands.

It hadn't really occurred to him until the moment his hand rubbed against its smooth surface that Alice was probably in there.

The spout was so tiny and like before he had his doubts that even a bug could crawl through… Maybe an ant…

He wondered how she even got in.

"Oi, Alice, are you in here?" He questioned aloud before he began lightly shaking the item in his hands.

After a few seconds, he grew a bit impatient and intensified his shaking, "Alice!" He whined out now.

Not ceasing his shakes, he pursed his lips while giving the lamp a look, "Or am I supposed to rub it three times and then—"

His words came to an abrupt end as the spout of the lamp began pouring out a blue mist, entirely identical to the one that Alice had appeared in from the first day she arrived.

A small hissing sound accompanied it and he watched in awe as the smoke settled in the space in front of him before it ceased and the mist gradually lifted.

Alice, now back in her former genie attire from the first day with a book in her hands stood before him.

Smiling now, Boris watched at her with sparkling eyes, "That was awesome!"

Her teal eyes watched at him dangerously; however after a moment they softened into that of nothing but annoyance, "God, what do you want?" She crossly asked, her attention returning to her book, "You're really lucky. I thought you were Blood or Ace. I was going to tear your dick off for shaking my lamp while I was in there."

Oh, shit. He forgot rule number one.

With a hand slowly moving to cover his crotch, he cleared his throat, "Oh… Sorry about that, didn't mean to disturb you." He didn't let the fact that she went easy on him and let him off free of abuse go unnoticed.

"So what do you want? Or as they teach in genie etiquette, 'How may I service you, my Master?'" She dryly mocked out, her face cringing up in disgust.

Boris laughed at her expression, "Not a wish if that's what you think. I came to give you this." His hand went to the ground near his feet where a book bag laid.

Tossing it over to her, he had to snicker when she struggled to catch it.

"I'm more than positive that you're aware, but it is now _Monday _morning," He put an emphasis on the word with a grin on his face and he couldn't help but be pleased when he saw her face light up, "As such; we're all getting ready for school. That bag has all the good ole supplies you'll need. Gym and standard uniform included."

Alice reluctantly closed her book to kneel down and observe the bag.

Now that she had it down on the floor, Boris had to blink at the cover of it, "Wait a minute… Is that my book?"

The genie turned to him now with a nod, "Yeah, I took it yesterday along with a couple others."

"What? Why?"

Alice's eyes dulled before she lowly spoke, "Well, after I learned I was going to attend school, I didn't want to embarrass myself."

What a way to make him feel like a bastard. He scared her enough to the point where she was so desperate that she took some of his school textbooks to _read_.

Apparently catching his expression, Alice stood straighter, her eyes becoming fierce with determination, "Don't you dare say sorry or I'll hit you with my lamp again!" She threatened and Boris' eyes wearily eyed her as he held his hands up in surrender.

The brunette huffed before she walked forward and snatched her lamp from his lap, "It was true. If I didn't study, I would have embarrassed myself. You were right. There are still so many things about the human world that I should know, but I don't."

"Reading my Pre-Cal book probably made you know things 99% of the human population doesn't, to be honest." Boris dryly informed while picking up his textbook.

Alice sighed, "Not sure if I should be happy about that or not…"

"Hm?"

The genie looked up to meet his eyes, "Nothing. Just get out so I can change, you pervert." She demanded hastily with a shooing motion to her hands. Boris laughed at her red face and obeyed without hesitation.

-.-

"Anyone want to explain to me why I'm wearing a guy's uniform?" Alice asked irritated while she came down the stairs to the front of the mansion.

She thought it was a mistake at first but when she saw the belt in there, clearly meant to keep her pants up, she knew they'd done it on purpose. It wasn't that bad, but it certainly was looser than what she was used to.

Everyone instantly looked back at her as she continued down with her book bag slung over her shoulder.

When she came to realize everyone was watching her, she found her face heating up while she glared, "Can you all stop staring!?"

"Why?" Blood smirked, his gaze becoming more intense, "Is it wrong to look at something you're interested in?"

Alice shot him a leer as Peter gave her a hug when she approached, "You look so cute in a guy's uniform! I just wish you'd use mine… It'd probably fit much better…" He mumbled in distain.

The brunette attempted to push him off, "You're like six inches taller than me! How would that fit me better? This shirt is so big and the pants are so baggy on me despite the belt, whose clothes am I wearing anyway!?"

Right after her words, everyone's eyes all traveled over to Boris, who was currently searching for something in his book obliviously. After a few seconds, he pulled up what looked like a tennis ball, "Found it!" He grinned to himself before dropping it back in and then looking up.

Once he realized everyone was staring, his hands flew up in defense, "I swear I didn't do it. It was Dee and Dum." He answered out of instinct, easily earning a glare from the twins.

For some reason, Alice wasn't even surprised.

Why was Boris always connected to things she did? Was it because they were both in the yellow hall?

"I'm going now." Julius stoically stated before he opened the door to exit. Everyone followed out.

Alice awkwardly stood on the porch as everyone walked out past her. Elliot looked back at her as she simply stood there with a dazed expression on her face. "Something wrong?" He asked her as he and Blood looked back at her as everyone continued ahead.

The brunette looked at him with a serious expression on her face. "Elliot, I need to know now." She voiced out as Ace locked the door.

"Are you guys like super popular at school?" She questioned after a tense silence. The others who already walked out the front gate looked back at the four that were still by the front door. Blood smirked, "Yes, we are actually. Don't worry about competing with other females. You're the only one that matters to me—"

Before he could finish Alice flew to the door and began pulling on the knob, "NO! LET ME BACK IN! I'M NOT GOING! I REFUSE!" She frantically pulled on it with gritted teeth. She knew it was useless and her magic from Elliot's wish would just end up dragging her there forcefully at some point in time if she didn't willingly go.

Blood and Elliot blinked their eyes as Alice continued trying to get back inside.

Ace laughed loudly, his arms wrapping around her stomach in order to throw her over his shoulder with nothing but absolute ease and walking forward to catch up to the others,

Alice moaned in his hold, "No! Let me go, Ace! I refuse to go!" She cried pounding her fist on his back though it was obvious it didn't hurt.

"Come on, Alice! It'll be fun! And if you want, you can join my fan club!" He grinned as he approached the other group.

"You have a _fan club?" _

How popular was he!?

Peter glared at him, "No, she won't! She'll join mine! Right, Alice?" He smiled at the girl who was now gaping in shock.

Both of them were popular enough to actually have a fan club in their own school. That was actually pretty damn scary.

Fan girls were scary.

How was she even going to survive?

"Kill me." Alice dreadfully muttered.

"Not before you join my fan club." Ace sang out.

"She's never going to join yours because she's joining mine." Peter quipped in.

Grumbling now, Alice felt a vein pulse on her head, "Both of you can kiss my ass. As if I'd join a club dedicated to any of you creeps."

"Is that an order? Because your ass is right in front of everyone." Dee and Dum snickered. "I'm rolling my eyes right now just to let you all know." Alice crossed her arms.

Julius groaned, "I don't know why I keep waiting on you idiots." As he said this turned and instantly began walking down the sidewalk. On cue, Ace began doing the same to Alice's discomfort, "Hey, at least you're getting a free ride to school, Princess." Blood informed her as he walked past and briefly lowered his head to her level.

Alice glared at him, "Bite me."

Blood chuckled before walking ahead of the two with Elliot not far behind him.

"Look on the bright side of things…" Boris smiled, his steps talking him right behind Ace where he could look at Alice's scowling face easily.

"There is nothing bright about this situation."

"Well, for one you're really getting a free ride to school. Ace Express seems first class if you ask me."

Alice looked to the side annoyed, "Not that bright."

He was quiet afterwards, and Alice actually expected him to give up on her and just go walking ahead, however, he stayed and she found herself turning to him slowly as he began talking once more.

"A woman shoots her husband, then she holds him underwater for over five minutes and finally she hangs him. But five minutes after that occurs, the two of them are both enjoying a dinner together. How is this possible?"

Her sea foam colored eyes blinked at him, "What?"

"A woman shoots her—"

"No, no, I heard what you said, but is that some kind of riddle?" Alice asked in bewilderment.

Boris nodded slowly, "Wanna know the answer?"

Alice shrugged.

"The woman was a photographer; she shot a picture, developed it, and then hung it to dry." Boris answered with a smile.

Alice looked at him for a few seconds, soon a smile cracked its way on her face before she started giggling quietly. When she came to remember Boris was still watching her, she hung her head closer to Ace's back and allowed her hair to form a shield between both her and him.

Right after she did so, she heard Boris give a laugh, "Alice, I know you'll probably get mad at me for saying this, but you're actually really cute even if you don't want to be."

She couldn't find it in herself to retort and only managed to grumble out an incoherent response that only made Boris snicker more.

The two walked more or less in silence and during the duration of the walk, Alice honestly wondered why Boris ended up sticking around in the back with her especially when they weren't talking. She could hear Ace and the others having their own conversations ahead and when she took several peeks at him through her hair, she couldn't help but notice how bored he looked.

After a while, Boris cleared his throat and managed to get the genie's attention once more.

"Want to hear another riddle?" He sang out and Alice gave him a small nod, her mind ready to actually answer this one properly.

"Cool! Alright, so… It makes people laugh, cry, and even vomit. It can't be touched but it can be felt. Some people get extremely excited about it and others are terrified of it. What is it?"

Alice felt her face contort in thought.

How could you feel something but not touch it? That didn't make any sense… Unless…

"Is the answer magic?" She curiously inquired.

Boris shook his head, though the grin on his face seemed to expand, "Nope! But pretty close! It's love!"

Oooh…

That made sense.

"You are the living definition of corny. Get out of my face." Alice immediately retorted with a snort causing Boris to purse his lips, "Hey! I figured since you're a girl, you'd like that kind better!"

"Just because I have boobs on my chest doesn't mean I automatically like corny things, you know!"

"You know you love my riddles, corniness and all."

"Oh, please—Oof!" Alice winced as Ace suddenly dropped her on the floor as they finally managed to reach the school's main gate. Groaning in pain, Alice rubbed at the back of her head that hit the concrete, "Ace!" She growled when she remembered whose arms she'd been in before right as Boris began to help her up.

Ace turned around and blinked down at her, "Oops! Sorry, you're so light I actually forgot you were on my shoulders... Sorry about that." He flashed her a smile that she glared at.

"Where's my bag?" Alice asked while rubbing her butt sorely.

"We have it…" Dee and Dum pitched as everyone else besides the four walked in past the school's big black iron gates.

Alice looked at them expectantly while they both grinned at her impishly, "We want to escort you to the office." They informed her with a nod.

Before she could protest both boys went to her sides and locked arms with her, "How about it, Alice?" Dee asked into her ear as Dum rolled his face against her neck causing her to give a squeak, "I don't think she's against it, brother." Dum smirked.

"Guys." Boris crossed his arms as he glared at the two.

Alice gritted her teeth before getting one of her hands free.

_Slap! Slap!_

"Ow…" Both boys moaned as they rubbed their reddening cheeks with pain stricken faces, "Alice is so cruel…"

"And don't you forget it." She scoffed before snatching her bag out of Dum's hand.

Now it occurred to her, a lot of students who were now walking by had stopped and were now looking at the scene in fear, curiosity, and confusion. Alice gave each of them a glare that immediately made all of them turn their heads back around nervously. With that done, she walked around Boris and made her way into the school angrily.

"Whoa, slow down! Do you even know where you're going!?" Boris questioned her as he caught up to her steps.

Alice sighed, her steps stopping, "No."

"Then allow me to escort you," He persuaded with a grin on his face causing Alice to edge away from him, "You aren't going to pull off that perverted move that the twins did, are you?" She asked blankly as he sweated anxiously, "Me? Perverted? I'm appalled at your suggestion."

Alice rolled her eyes as she locked arms with him, "Let's go." She stated.

Boris looked down at their contact in surprise, "Whoa… That's new. But sure…" He chuckled before the two began walking into the school.

The whole time the two walked through the halls; Alice couldn't help but note that the two were earning glares. Well, at least she was.

"Boris, do you have a fan club too?" Alice questioned, her eyes mercilessly glaring back at some of the girls.

With how friendly he seemed, she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

He was probably super popular too.

"Yup. It's a bit annoying, but it has its perks… Why?"

"I see… No reason, I was just curious since I heard Ace and Peter have one and all."

Boris nodded slowly, oblivious to the attention they attracted, "Well, here's the office." He pushed opened the door and lead the brunette inside. Both walked over to the desk and Boris rang the little bell to the side.

A blonde haired secretary looked up immediately at the sound and once she saw Boris, she made a face, "In trouble again Mr. Airay? Classes just started for the week." A receptionist sighed irritated. The purple haired boy laughed, "Nope, I'm not in trouble for once. In fact, I'm actually helping this lovely young lady. She's a new student." Boris pushed Alice to the front of him.

Alice kept her face blank while she bowed respectfully, "Hello, ma'am."

"So polite! So you're the Miss Liddell that just sprang up out of thin air over night, huh?" The receptionist chirped with a smile.

Alice nodded with her facial expression not faltering before the woman continued, "Ms. Gottschalk has been dying to meet you since last night my dear! And I must say you are quite the gem! But unfortunately, the Miss isn't here right now, she's away on a trip."

Alice cocked a brow in curiosity and Boris yawned, "Look at me, I'm babbling! But here's your schedule, school rules, and a note back to class!" The woman gave the girl a stack of papers, "Have fun in our school and be safe!" She hyped as the pair began walking out the door.

"Don't worry; I'll take _extra special _care to her." Boris smirked before he slung his arm around Alice's shoulder. "Don't touch me." She grumpily muttered.

-.-

"You're late, Mr. Airay." The teacher commented with a glare pointed at the boy who smirked right as he and Alice entered the class about 10 minutes after the bell had rung,

Confidently, he kept eye contact cockily, "Nope. I was assisting the newest addition to our classroom. I have a pass from the office and everything." He snidely stated before brushing past the surprised man and making his way to his seat that was the last in his row, and also by the window.

Dee and Dum high fived one another at the fact Alice was in their class and Alice strode over to the teacher and handed him the note in her hand with a blank expression on her face.

The teacher read the note as he made his way back to his seat.

"Class, this is our newest student. Due to special conditions, she has been admitted into the school on short notice by the principal." The teacher coughed out to the class sternly. Everyone observed the genie that stood to the front with folded arms her head wavered off to the side, clearly unwillingly to look to the front where many eyes were glued to her being.

"You may introduce yourself." He ordered as he took a seat. Alice looked to the class, "My name is Alice Liddell." She began turning her gaze to the class at once. A majority of the boys and girls in the class blushed lightly at Alice's innocent eyes, pink blush, and heavy pout on her lips.

"Mr. James! Mr. James! I have a question for the new student!" A raven haired girl in the back of the class asked with a frantic wave of her hand, "Go ahead." The teacher pushed.

Sitting up straighter, the eager female turned her attention back to brunette pleasantly, "Please don't be mad at me for asking, but are you a boy or a girl?" She questioned with a curious expression on her face.

Boris and the Twins immediately let out huge bellows of laughter, the teacher nearly spat out his coffee, and Alice stoned up.

"Um… Actually I was wondering the same…" Another girl with dark blonde hair that was pulled into two big puffs at the side of her head who sat next to the ravenette said while playing with her fingers.

Dee, Dum, and Boris continued their snickers as Alice twitched.

"They're not the only ones…" A boy threw in.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure either."

"I mean cute girlish face… But with the loose clothes it's hard to tell if there are any breasts or curves."

"Not only that but—"

"I'm a girl." Alice sneered out with clenched fist. "Aw! I thought you were a moe looking boy…" The ravenette pouted crossing her arms. "Does Alice sound like a boy name to you?" Alice deadpanned through narrowed eyes.

"But—"

"I have boobs. Stop."

"Some boys have boobs too!"

"Don't make me take my proof farther."

"Alice is a boy with man boobs!" Dee cracked out. "A _moe _boy with man boobs." Dum snickered.

Now the teacher attempted to hold down his chuckles as Alice now began glaring at the two males that were laughing at her in nothing but contempt, adjusting his glasses he looked over at the classroom, "Dee and Dum detention for your vulgar comments." He managed out.

The two boys gaped at him as Alice bit back a smirk.

"But it's not vulgar!" Dum exclaimed. "Yeah! We're saying her man boobs are attractive to us!" Dee laughed out. The class all began laughing at their jokes while the teacher attempted not to. "The next person to talk receives a double detention!" The classroom was immediately silenced.

"Now, Miss Liddell take a seat in the back, next to—"

Boris suddenly stood to his feet, "Yo, Teach. Principal gave me permission to show her around the school. She also said I needed to stay close to her. So she can sit next to me."

Everyone in the class looked at the purple haired boy blankly, "… But all the seats next to you are taken." Dee voiced out after moments of silence.

Right after he said this, Boris cleared his throat, "Hey, can you please get up and move to the other side of the classroom. For me?" He winked at the girl who sat to his right. She blushed heavily, immediately attempting to gather her belongings shakily.

"I guess not." Dum shrugged.

Boris patted the seat next to him as he grinned at Alice. Sighing, the brunette carried her bag to the back and took a seat next to him ignoring the stares that still probed her being.

"Okay, class, to begin, take out your textbooks and turn to the previous lesson we learned last week." The teacher droned.

Alice prepared to go in her bag when she remembered she wasn't given a book yet. She then turned to Boris who was looking at her with amusement in his eyes. "Wanna share?" He offered taking out his book.

"Why not?" Alice shrugged uncaringly scooting her desk closer to his. The noise instantly attracted attention from everyone in the class. "Mind your own business." Alice harshly stated still going closer. Her order only turned a majority of heads and a couple of the students still stared.

"Roommates, classmates, seatmates, and now bookmates. Mates, mates, mates… Think this is a sign?" Boris winked at her charmingly. Alice rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and open the book."

Boris obeyed with a slight snicker at how his statement made her face slightly pink. "Are you going to work or just stare at me the whole lesson?" Alice questioned out as she continued working in her notebook constantly looking at the textbook on Boris' desk.

"I was just wondering something…" He mumbled distracted. Alice looked up at him expectantly. "What?"

"Well, I know you said you hate humans and all. But I was just thinking, is it safe to say that we're friends?" Boris asked her while playing with his pencil. This question obviously took Alice by surprise as she widened her eyes. "What?" She repeated,

"Is it safe to say that we're friends?"

Alice looked at him mystified, "Why? Does my friendship matter?"

Boris nodded, "Of course. Why wouldn't it? We're pretty close to be considered friends, right?"

"I… I…" Alice looked up at him with tears in her eyes causing the purple haired boy to look at her in complete shock, "Whoa, are you—"

"Teacher, I need to be excused." Alice said quickly while standing to her feet and without waiting for a response, she simply got her way through the rows and ran out the door. "I'll go help her!" Boris exclaimed doing the same, "Don't wait up." He snickered at the teacher's confused expression before he sprinted through the exit.

"What the hell was that?" Dee and Dum questioned out in surprise as the whole class went out on a gossip spree.

"Quadruple D." the teacher spoke out. Everyone looked at him confused. "What?" Dee and Dum cocked a brow.

"Quadruple D. Dee, Dum, Double Detention."

"Aw man!" Dum groaned. "But wait… Isn't that actually a triple detention since we already had one from earlier?" Dee asked aloud. "Dude!" Dum looked at his brother in exasperation.

-.-

"Alice, come back! Where are you going!?" Boris questioned as he ran after the girl who ran down the halls as fast as she could.

She obviously didn't know where she was going since everywhere was all new to her.

Part of him figured she was running so he wouldn't see her cry, but another part of him kind of said otherwise and it had to do with the fact she was constantly flipping around with her personality as though she were hiding something.

"Leave me alone!" She demanded as she continued running.

Boris continued, completely ignoring her request. Despite the distance she had built between them, the boy was still able to catch her within a small amount of time. Grabbing onto her hand, Boris looked at her in concern.

"No." He said simply looking at the back of her head, "I'm always leaving you alone. I refuse now." He said grasping her hand a bit tighter but still gently. Alice kept her face forward, not being able to look at him. "Look, I'm sorry if I made you cry. I didn't mean to, honestly—"

"Don't think I can't see through you," Alice stated harshly,

Unprepared for her words, Boris watched down at her in confusion, "What?"

"The only reason you're acting kind is because you just want me to act nicer when I grant your stupid wishes!" She turned around to glare at him and though her gaze was fierce, there was obviously tears beginning to well up in her eyes, "You humans are so selfish! And I hate you all!" Alice shouted.

Boris bit his lip as he watched the brunette continue, "Now let me go!" She commanded hotly.

Unable to stop his annoyance from coming out, he grunted before he grabbed onto her shoulders tightly, "Do you even hear how prejudiced you're being?"

"I don't care—"

"You obviously docare! Not too long ago you were talking to me as though you like me and I legitimately think you _do _like me!"

Alice's eyes widened while he continued staring into her eyes seriously, "You're just afraid. You're afraid of accepting my kindness only for it all to be a trick. I can't change your fear by force and all I can do is give you my word, and though I know I'm normally not a serious person, I want you to seriously ask yourself if my attitude toward you has all _really _been a lie just so you could grant my wishes better."

The hallways were silent immediately after his words and the male let out a breath as Alice shifted her gaze from his eyes before she attempted to wipe her cloudy eyes with a growing frown.

Realizing she wasn't going to respond, he scowled, "Well, if the answer isn't obvious enough, it's not. I want to get closer to you as a person. As Alice Liddell. Not as a genie!" He exclaimed.

His statement brought about a blush of embarrassment to her face as she finally looked into his topaz irises. "Understand that from now on. Whether you believe me or not… It's all up to you, okay?" With that he let go of her shoulders and turned around with a heavy sigh, "I'll see you in class." He stated before he began walking back.

Alice watched him go with widened eyes as her heart kept beating completely out of control.

The whole time he'd grabbed her and assumed complete dominance of the situation had actually been nothing short but terrifying. It'd been a while since she'd been on one of her Masters' end of fury and normally when it happened, it wasn't uncommon for her to seriously get abused.

With Boris he hadn't even looked like he wanted to hit her… He just looked desperate and frustrated…

Like he really wanted her to believe what he was saying, but he knew there was no way for him to prove his words… Almost as though he knew he was stuck in an endless rut…

Alice's eyes dulled.

She wasn't supposed to get close to any of them in the house.

She bit her bottom lip.

If she got too close, nothing but bad things would happen.

Her fists clenched at her sides.

Boris was so kind to her despite all the shit she put him through. He really didn't deserve to be treated the way that she did. Just because she was suffering it didn't mean she had to confuse and drag him down with her.

"Boris!"

He at the very least deserved some sort of explanation.

Pausing his steps, the male glanced over his shoulder to watch at her.

If she messed up, she was going to be executed, but…

"Do you want to know the reason? The reason why I act the way I do?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**We'll finally know the reason! Wait… What? Won't that be too easy? Tch. I hate things that are too easy –hint hint-**

**Random Fact: Only Boris, Ace, Blood, and Peter have fan clubs because they are the top four from QR, ayyye.**


	8. I'd Hit That! With A Truck

**Update… Yup. But I have officially changed the pairing of the story. Why? Because Boris needs love from someone who isn't an OC for once... And it helps that I was playing a bit of his route in Clover when I made this hahaha go Boris!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 8: I'd Hit That! With A Truck.**

Alice kept her gaze locked into his eye intently.

The silence between them couldn't have lasted any longer than a few seconds, but to her it seemed to drag on forever and impatiently she went on, "Well, do you?"

Boris' formerly surprised face immediately broke into that of a grin while he nodded his head eagerly. He quickly walked back to approach her and Alice anxiously found herself watch up at him.

"Sure! But come on, confessions in the halls isn't very ideal, follow me," He extended his hand out to her with a smile; Alice kept looking down at it before sighing in defeat and grabbing on.

The elder boy instantly began walking down the hall.

Alice remained quiet as she was pulled along after him. With how gigantic the school seemed, she couldn't help but vaguely be reminded of the mansion and it inwardly gave her some qualms in the back of her mind past the situation she was in.

Navigating to her classes would be a nightmare…

With her focus back on Boris, the two of them remained locked in silence until they made it to the staircase before they ascended up several flights of stairs.

Finally, they came to a stop when they reached a door with a bright red 'Do Not Enter' sign on it.

Boris put his hand on the knob as Alice widened her eyes frantically, "No! Stop!"

"Huh?" He questioned before turning around to look at her in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Can't you read…?" She asked slowly while gesturing to the sign pointedly.

Boris blinked his eyes, "Yeah. Can't you? It says do not en—"

"Moron! I know what it means!" She hissed through narrowed eyes, "It's the fact that you want to go in and it says don't!" Her reply made the purple hair boy roll his eyes, "Oh, stop being such a goody-goody."

Without waiting for her to continue for once, he just pushed open the door exposing both of them to the light from outside.

"It's just the roof, no one's going to bust us especially with class going on and all." He stated lazily as the girl scowled but walked around the vast rooftop curiously, "Besides, out of all the different rooftops, what are the chances of them coming to this one?" He sarcastically questioned before he followed out after her.

Alice sighed, though she said nothing more before she took a seat toward one of the corners and allowed her head to tilt up in order to gaze at the sky.

Watching her, Boris slipped his hands into his pants' pockets before he went trailed behind her and imitated her example.

He couldn't help but wonder if he was the only one that had fall outs with Alice.

He knew for sure that Blood and her always argued, though it seemed more one sided arguments on Alice's parts than anything and it didn't seem as serious as the verbal spars he and she had.

For some reason, he really hoped he was the only one in the house that got to fight with her on issues like this.

It was messed up to think that way and get possessive over, but there was no denying that part of him that loved seeing Alice get so vulnerable after their fights. She opened up to him and revealed a part of herself from behind her front and it was practically addicting to see.

He didn't want to share that with anyone.

He only wanted himself to see Alice at her weakest and most exposed as childish as it sounded, he couldn't stop himself.

Thinking about it, it was pretty stupid. He only knew her for about three days. He had no reason to get so attached, but really… Alice was interesting from the moment he first interacted with her and their moments together were special in their own way… He didn't want anyone to take that away.

"Since you said you hate all humans… Does that mean you really hate me too?" He curiously inquired, not taking his gaze up from the clouds overhead.

Alice was clearly unprepared for the sudden question as she sputtered slightly, and hearing that immediately made Boris snap his attention to her face where he was able to see her cheeks flush lightly.

When she tried to be tough, but failed at it… He couldn't help but grin.

"… Would you care if I did?" She asked simply.

Her response made the sides of his mouth twitch, "You're avoiding the question."

"I don't hate you."

"Hm…" Was all he murmured out as silence once again fell over the two.

He knew that was going to be her answer. Anyone with eyes could see that she didn't hate him.

Amid the silence, he could feel Alice's eyes peering at him before she spoke, her words evidently laced with anxiety, "'Hm'!? Is that seriously all you have to say!?"

He tried his hardest to suppress a chuckle and to do that, he had to make sure he didn't catch her gaze, "Well, I kind of expected the answer… You're a bit harsh and rough around the edges, but I could see that you don't hate me." Smiling, he turned to look at her happily

The brunette blushed red as she hid her face in her knees instantly.

"Did I say something wrong?" He worriedly furrowed his eyebrows when suddenly she let out a huge breath.

"About 20 years ago there was once a high ranked genie by the name of Henry Liddell that went to the human world to fill in the position for some genies that had recently died. His new master was a woman who went by the name of Lorina Renee," Her interruption caught him completely by surprise, but it didn't take him long to understand the concept of what she was saying as she continued, "Lorina was unlike all the humans he had ever met. She was sweet, kind, beautiful and appreciated all the creatures in life as equals… These aspects of her personality led to the two having a secret love for each other…"

Alice stopped for a breath while he listened on attentively, "This love between them sparked a few children. Three to be exact. Lorina… Edith… And Alice…" Her voice cracked towards the end as she tightened her fist. Boris comfortably put a hand on her shoulder before she sighed, "Out of the three, only one carried the magical gene, however regardless of this, I am still as half genie as they are." She muttered out while looking at her knees emotionlessly,

"Not only is mating with humans forbidden in the magical realm… Every time it does happen, the human and the offspring are killed."

This line caught the boy by total surprise.

That didn't make any sense if she was still around, so how?

"How is that possible if you're—"

"I'm what you call an exception." Alice interrupted, "Remember how I said my Dad is leader of the Council of Magic? Well, with that position, he made it so my siblings, mom and I were unharmed… But being unharmed simply means physically. In the magical realm, I was hated and discriminated against fiercely. The only reason I went to school for two years was because I received so many death threats… My Dad got scared."

Everything all seemed to fall together now. Even with all the information he was getting, he was truly trying to remember it all.

This was all important information about Alice that nobody else knew and she was pouring her heart out to him.

Giving her a comforting look, he rubbed placed his hand over hers, "So your dad really does care for you?"

"No. He doesn't." Alice harshly stated as tears clouded her vision, "The only reason he wants me around is because I look like my mom. Other than my looks, I'm dead to him. In fact, he was the one that made me sign the contract to be the mansion's genie."

"Oh. So it's his fault?" Boris nodded attempting to get everything straight.

Alice took in a breath, "Not really… The reason he sent me here is because it's my punishment." She turned to look Boris in the eye, "Basically, I broke two of the biggest genie rules." She leaned her face closer to his eyes tiredly, "Do you want to know those rules?" She questioned as their faces were inches apart.

His answer was instant and firm, "Yes, I do."

As Alice opened her mouth to speak, her first word was drowned out completely by the sound of the door being slammed opened.

"BORIS!"

Boris and Alice both found their attentions turning to the single entrance and exit in surprise. Hearing his name being addressed made his eyes dull immensely as the sight of five girls made their way to his eyes.

From the corner of his vision, he saw Alice quickly get to her feet and back away causing Boris to give her a look while he prepared to get up and follow after her, but before he could he found himself being ambushed by the group of females rather aggressively,

"We heard you ditched first period!"

"We saw you walking around this section of the school!"

"We were looking everywhere for you!"

"We wanted to hang out with you while you skipped!"

"It took forever to find you, you know! You're such a wanderer!"

Boris struggled to breathe, "Uh… Sorry…?" He rasped out as he looked over at Alice who was glaring at him heavily.

He visibly winced under her gaze, cursing at himself and the girls for having ruined their moment.

"I can see you're busy." Alice folded her arms over her chest before she prepared to walk out.

"Hm?" One of the girls got out the group embrace over the sole male on the roof and turned to the genie that was still walking with curiosity on her features, "Ah! You must be the new student everyone was talking about earlier!"

Alice didn't turn around but stopped her steps, "Yes, I am. What of it?" She asked uncaringly.

The girl blinked twice as though deciphering something in her head before squealing loud enough for her peers to stop attacking the purple haired teen and turn around to her.

"What is it, Lexie…?" Another blonde girl questioned her friend as she kept hugging Boris.

"That's the new cute boy transfer student from this morning!" She exclaimed happily while pointing at Alice with hearts in her eyes.

Alice's face cringed in disgust before she turned around to face the group of girls that were now observing her inquisitively, "_Boy_? I'm not—AH!" She shrieked out as she was suddenly tackled to the floor by the five girls who began squealing about how cute she was.

"You're right!"

"It is him!"

"He's so cute up close!"

"He's cuter than a girl!"

"He reminds me of Julius-senpai!"

Boris dizzily made his way up from the floor and watched as Alice was trampled as he was earlier.

_Briiiing. Briiiiing. Briiiing._

"Aw~ second period bell already!?"

"We're going to be late! Dr. Marks' class is way on the other side of the school!"

"We have to go!"

"Bye, cutie!"

"We should start a fan club for him or something!" The five girls all ran out leaving a disoriented genie sprawled out on the floor helplessly. Alice looked up at the sky with swirls in the place of her eyes as she laid in nothing but confusion.

Boris walked over to her sympathetically before he picked her up with ease, "It was like Attack of the Female Peters except five times as bad." Alice groaned as she held her head.

"Well… At least they think you're a guy. If you were a girl they would have started something since we were up here alone." Boris suggested with a smile. Alice glared at him through narrowed eyes, "_If _I were a girl?" She seethed out.

Boris felt his eyes widen when he realized the mistake in his words, "No! That's not what I meant!" He frantically attempted to explain while Alice fumed. "You really want me to transform you into a human punching bag, huh?" Alice asked as she cracked her knuckles. "Alice, please! I only have one more wish left!" Boris begged causing the girl to stop her advances confused, "One…? But you only wished for two things."

"Yeah. We have three wishes." Boris slowly said as he took Alice by the shoulders inwardly sighing with relief, "But anyways, we're going to be late for our next class! Let's go…"

-.-

"Mr. Airay and Ms. Liddell, Detention for running out of class."

Both of them flinched as they reentered the classroom and those were the first words they heard. Alice raised her head and shook her head, "But Mr. James, I simply needed to go to the bathroom. Today's my time of the month." She lied innocently while she made her way to her seat to get her bag.

The teacher sighed, "Fine. But next time ask for a pass. Mr. Airay, the detention still stands." Boris waved him off with a 'yeah whatever'.

Since next class was beginning, everyone who was previously in class was already gone and the two only managed to quickly get their stuff before walking out together.

"So…" Boris mumbled awkwardly before he took her bag to carry for her, "How about us humans?" He finished out slowly.

Alice looked at him with a scowl, "I still think all humans are selfish and stupid, but if you claim not all are like that…" She sighed as she looked at her feet sheepishly, "I'm willing to see."

Boris smiled at her, "Does this mean you'll stop hitting me?"

"Only if you'll stop being a stupid pervert." She shrugged her shoulders and Boris snickered, "I'll see what I can do. But hey, we gotta go to next period… Apparently this is your class…" He said stopping in front the door. His eyes widened for a bit as he looked at the room door before he let out a low chuckle causing Alice to blink, "You're not in this class with me…?"

"Nope. But after this class we'll have lunch together." He said simply before turning around to leave, "So you don't get lost, just meet me by the staircase that's this way."

Alice walked into the class and the first thing she noticed was the fact that unlike her other class it was more destroyed. The desks and chairs were all vandalized and broken and trash littered the floor. The kids in the class didn't spare her a glance as she made her way in. She went to the teacher's desk to see he wasn't there yet.

"Alice?"

She turned her head to see Dee and Dum dispatching a group of girls and guys from around them to look at her with grins. Alice turned slightly blue at the fact they were there but nodded at them uncaringly.

"Haha! It figures you'd be placed in here!" Dee snickered. "But on your first day? That's gotta be a record!" Dum continued.

"His first day?" One guy asked amazed as he approached them, he looked at Alice in wonder, "Dude! You're a God!" He grinned at the brunette who cocked a brow, "What?" She asked irritated.

"He doesn't look all that tough…" Another girl walked up to the group with a sneer. She sized Alice with a scowl to which the genie glared at her, "In fact… He looks like a pansy. What happened? Got caught giving your boyfriend a blow job the hall?" She questioned with a smirk.

The genie growled as she looked ahead into the girl's brown eyes. Short cropped hair, her uniform skirt was cut low, and her punk clothing and piercing made her feel like puking. Alice folded her arms over her chest, "I—" Dee and Dum flew over to her side and placed a hand over her mouth nervously.

"_She's _not someone you want to screw with." Dum said as Alice struggled in their grip. "Yeah, Alice is in here for doing something _real _bad. Right, Alice?" Dee questioned the girl anxiously as they both released her. "She? You mean he's a girl? Hah… She looks more manish than anything—"

In a sudden motion, Alice extended her hand out and slapped the girl across the cheek, "This gender confusion bullshit is really starting to piss me off." Alice darkly voiced out as her voice dropped several octaves, "I am a _girl_. If you know what's good for you, you'll only call me by my preferred gender pronoun."

Fearful, the female immediately held her cheek and quickly retreated to the back of the room while voicing her apologies quietly.

"Scary." The boy whistled before covering his face and scurrying away.

"I guess you really do belong here!" Dee and Dum hyped ignoring the scene they just saw. "Where exactly is here?" Alice questioned as her eyes scanned over the class.

"Community service class." Dum answered with a nod, "Yup. One can only get this class if your detentions fly higher than your final grades." Dee continued. Alice twitched, "So you're basically saying I'm in a class with a bunch of no good, snot faced delinquents!?"

Everyone in the room turned to her as she said this, each with their own signature heated glare.

"New kid. Still learning… Nothing to see here guys…" Dee and Dum answered pulling Alice close to them causing everyone to turn back to their own business. "Don't call us delinquents…" Dee began, "We prefer the term… Badass rebels." Dum finished.

"Why the hell am I in this class!?" Alice growled angrily as suddenly the teacher entered. "Sit down." He said sternly as he glared at all the kids. Dee and Dum fled from Alice's side and to the back of the room as did the rest of the students. "Young lady. Sit." He hissed narrowing his eyes at Alice as he took a seat at his desk.

Alice put a scowl to her face, "I'm new."

"New? To the class or school?" He questioned coldly. "Well obviously if I'm new to the school I'm new to this class." She murmured before turning back to him plain faced, "The school." She answered before going in her pocket and showing him her note. He scanned over it quickly before writing on it and handing it back.

"Where's your bag?" The question caught the girl by surprise as she realized Boris had taken it with him. Mentally cursing, she folded her arms, "I left it in my last class. May I please get it?"

"No. But you can take your tiny attitude filled ass in a seat." He answered simply making the brunette bite her tongue. "I don't even have an attitude, but 'kay." She growled while she turned around and found a seat all the way in the back. Dee sat in front of her and Dum to her right.

"Don't test him, Alice…" Dee murmured to her. "Yeah, he's the teacher of this class for a reason." Dum whispered.

Alice leaned her head on her hand as she glared at her desk. "I asked a question, I wasn't trying to kill his damned family. He's so annoying."

Dee and Dum sighed, "You really don't want to get on his bad side since you just entered…"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders uncaringly, making the twins shake their heads before turning their attention to the front of the class. "Copy everything from the board into your notes." The teacher stated simply as he read a book not looking up.

The class complied silently as Alice raised a hand, "May I borrow a pencil?"

"No."

The brunette twitched, "Why not?" She questioned irritated.

"Calm down." Dee murmured back to her.

"It's not my fault you come to school unprepared. Bring your own supplies to class."

"Well. I did bring my supplies, but you won't let me get them." She argued fiercely.

"Once again, you have no one but yourself to blame for that as well."

The genie clenched her fists, as she prepared to stand to her feet in aggravation, but Dum put a hand over her fist, "Chill out… This is school… You can't go beating up teachers on the first day." Alice looked at the twins and obeyed their advice by falling silent, "Hmph… Stupid man."

"Here, you can share notes with me." Dum offered her lightly as he gave his notebook to the scowling girl. "Yeah, me too." Dee agreed giving her his book with a small smile.

"Dee and Dum. Detention for talking." The teacher said not looking up from his book. The twins groaned as they smacked their foreheads, "Not again!" They both whined. Alice sighed, "Sorry for getting you two in trouble…" She mumbled lowly before she prepared to open their notes. "Enough copying. Time to answer questions." He stated getting up from his seat and erasing what was on the board. Immediately, Alice tossed the notebooks she was given to their respective owners before she could be caught.

"Ms. Liddell, you can answer the first question." The teacher yawned uncaringly as he strode back to his seat. "First of all, I don't know the question and secondly, even if I did I'd still answer it wrong because I wouldn't know the answer." She airily stated as she looked out the window.

"I—"

"We'll answer the question!" Dee exclaimed raising his hand and blocking the elder man's view of the brunette. "We will…?" Dum murmured to him. Dee shot him a glance before he got up and began walking to the board with his brother. Everyone in the class watched the two shakily go to the front. "I do not know the answer!" Dee whispered to his red eyed twins as he picked up a chalk piece. "I could have sworn _you _were the smart one!" Dum replied nervously.

"Answer the question now." The teacher demanded harshly. "Oh my God!" Alice suddenly exclaimed in shock as she began stomping on the ground instantly grabbing all eyes on her. "There was a bug. Sorry." She coldly stated when she finished with a final stomp. She looked over at the twins with a small smile and a look in her eyes that they immediately knew what it meant.

"Do you want a detention Miss. Liddell?"

"There is only one thing I want and really, it's to get out of this stupid class." Alice dully remarked under her breath before she sighed, "No, I don't. Sorry for having a phobia of insects. Won't happen again."

"We answered the question Mr. Teacher Sir What's Your Name!" Dee and Dum both rushed out before they ran to their seats. "Thanks for the distraction." Dum whispered to the genie who brushed a piece of stray hair out her face, "Yeah…" When her face turned slightly pink both boys blink in confusion. "Thanks for saving me from detention…" She mumbled shyly as they both turned in their seats. "What the hell is this shit?" The man asked in disgust.

Dee and Dum smiled nervously, "Our answer…"

"No. This is a picture of cat. That looks like crap anyways." He folded his arms over his chest as he sent the twins a glare of hate. Everyone in the class began laughing at the badly drawn cat on the board. "You guys draw as good as your face looks." He insulted.

"Ouch." Alice scowled as the twins banged their head on their desk. Once more, the class began laughing at the taunt. Alice sighed as she lightly patted Dum on the back and Dee on the head.

"Enough!" The teacher growled angrily instantly making everyone in the class turn to the front. "Silence for the rest of class!"

Silence reigned over the class once more as the teacher snorted in distain before going to his desk just as quietly as the class had turned. Alice glared at him from her seat. "Wish for something." She whispered to Dee and Dum. "Huh?" Both turned to her in confusion. "Wish for something before I hit him with a monster truck. Now." She commanded lowly. Both boys blinked once again still not completely understanding the situation.

"It's not that difficult to understand. I hate him. You both hate him. Wish for something that'll make him wet his pants." She hissed.

Dee and Dum grinned at each other before leaning over to whisper in the girl's ear excitedly. Alice smirked as she pulled away, "Now that wish, I simply love." She sinisterly stated before snapping her fingers.

-.-

_Briiiing. Briiing. Briiiing._

"I'm reporting this classroom for non-learning issues! You obviously aren't qualified for your job!" Alice hotly stated as she got up along with other students. She put away her camera in her pocket and brushed past many of the kids in the classroom who were all either laughing or had their eyes wide open in surprise.

"If you _dare _as much as_ think_ about giving me a detention during my stay here. This tape," Alice dangled the camera in front of the man's eyes coldly. "Is going to the principal... Have a good day sensei." She flipped her hair over her shoulder before she began walking out.

"Alice! You are fucking awesome!" Dee grinned as he and Dum went to her side. "You are officially our favorite person in the whole world!" Dum exclaimed as they both hugged her. Alice blushed, "Person…?" She mumbled actually catching the word. This had to be the first time she was actually praised for granting a wish. It made her feel… Weird.

"Yes!" They both laughed. Alice blushed heavier as she struggled to walk, "I have to go to my next class! Let go!" She protested. "We don't go to class, we have lunch this period." They informed her not letting go. "Okay, let me go then!" She harshly ordered.

"But we love you…" They both snickered up at her facial expression. Alice glowered down at the both of them as people in the halls walked seemingly oblivious. With a huff she stomped on both of their feet instantly causing them to release her.

"Dee. Dum. Detention for assaulting Ms. Liddell." The teacher called to them from inside the room.

Alice snorted and the twins groaned, "You're kidding right!?" Dum moaned as they both trudged back inside the room to receive their detention slips. "Wait for us, Alice!" Dee called to her.

"Nope. Sorry." She plainly replied as she began walking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Okay. So Alice warmed up. Hah. Took her less than 3 days XD But she'll need to bond with the other role holders, if you catch my drift (Bring on the sexual harassment!) But yeah, she's pretty acquainted with the role holders her age now. Wanna know the wish Dee and Dum made on the teacher…? Well… The world may never know =w=**

**Fffff! I got super-mega-awesome fan art of Alice and Boris! Link on my profile!**


	9. School Day Blues and Reds

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! ;A; 100 reviews! I'M SOOO HAPPY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Extra long chapter for you all :'D**

**Remy Warlet © That Masked Chick.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Chapter 9: School Day Blues and Reds.**

Alice quickly made her way to the nearest flight of stairs from the classroom she'd been at.

She kind of worried that this was the wrong one as she pushed open the door while walking with a flood of other students that were trying to move to their destinations. However, her fear was dispatched from the moment she saw Boris waiting in a corner free of people.

Cringing past the students around her, she made her way over to him as he leaned against the wall patiently with her bag in his hand.

Alice approached him and when he caught sight of her, he placed a cynical grin on his face widely while he gave her the book bag causing her to look at him curiously,

"Did you hear?" He questioned in a rather suspicious mischievous tone.

"Did I hear what?" She reluctantly mumbled while the two of them began going down the steps. She nearly let out a shriek when she was bumped roughly and nearly sent tripping down the steps onto the people below her, however, Boris quickly grabbed her arm before she could and she was forced to find stability in only a matter of seconds to prevent herself from holding up the flow of traffic in the stairwell.

When they finally managed to reach the bottom and fewer kids were around, the male continued, "I'm surprised you didn't hear."

"Hear what?"

"I heard about it before you. That's really funny."

"Hear what!?"

"Wait, you don't have a cell phone. That's probably why."

"What are you talking about!?" Alice shook his arm with a scowl on her face.

Boris snickered, "You officially have a fan club going!"

"No, seriously, what?"

"I'm serious! Those girls from the roof started it after they left. As of now, you have about ten members. Not only that… A majority of the occupants of the school are indecisive about your gender… So you realize that it's a unisex club right?" The purple haired boy couldn't help but laugh harder at the brunette's obviously disturbed expression.

"How the hell did you find out about this!? It's only been two periods!" Alice shouted with an ever growing blush on her face.

"Text message." Elliot lazily said as the two made it to the entrance of the cafeteria, the blonde haired boy went to Alice's side and showed her his phone screen.

_Attention occupants of East Clover High! We officially have a new cutie attending with the Wonderlanders! Alice Liddell. A fan club has already been established. Pass the word around and claim a high spot before you're in the back of the wing! Spread the message!_

At the bottom of the text was a picture of Alice that was surprisingly giving her a look that actually did make it hard to decipher her gender.

But Alice was a girl name! Why was there even confusion!?

"Yup, that's the same message I got!" Boris nodded.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Peter sent it to all of us like a million times… But on the plus side, that's one nice picture of you…" He mumbled thoughtfully as he inspected it.

Alice face palmed herself, "Humans are freaks…"

"That's prejudiced! Not all of us are freaks! And even the ones that are a little weird aren't that bad." Elliot declared firmly with a scowl and right after he said this a shout pierced his ears,

"Alice! Alice! There you are!" They all turned to see Peter running down the hall with a smile on his face.

"Am I even awake right…?" Alice turned a bit blue when she realized on his head was a cap that read 'Team Alice Liddell' with pink hearts on it, and over his school uniform was a shirt that said 'Alice Liddell fan' and a picture of her looking out a classroom window was at the bottom.

"Okay. Maybe some humans are freaks." Boris coughed out into his hand while Peter hugged Alice, "Guess what! I'm officially the Prime Minister of your fan club!" He hyped excitedly as Alice groaned.

"Hey, you two germs, wear this." Peter commanded as he threw two of the caps at them. "What? No way in hell!" Boris threw the cap to the floor immediately. Elliot looked at it in disgust before tossing it to the floor, "Not even on your life." He rolled his eyes.

"Alice, don't worry! I'll be sure your club gets the respect it deserves!" He said determined, "I'm working to make it merge with my club so that way it'd be easier to manage…" He murmured as Alice pushed him off, "Argh. All this madness and stupidity made me hungry. Can I please go inside to eat?"

"No, we usually wait for everyone from the mansion to come so we can go in together." Elliot scratched his cheek.

"Why?" Alice questioned curiously.

Boris shrugged, "If you go in alone, people try to sit with you and bother you. When you go in and sit together, they're intimidated."

"Speaking of fans… How exactly did you get all this merchandise? My club doesn't even have this junk." Boris asked the white haired boy who simply pushed up his glasses, "None of your business."

Alice squinted at him, "You're crazy."

"Crazily in love!" He gushed out causing the genie to edge away from him.

"Sorry for making you guys wait. Teacher gave us _another_ detention." Dee and Dum sighed as they approached them at the door. "You're not the last so it's okay." Boris sighed taking a seat on the floor. "Make yourselves useful for once in your disgusting lives and put these on." Peter ordered before throwing the caps at them.

Dee and Dum gaped at them, "Whoa! Alice already has a fan club!" Dee exclaimed in shock. "Not only that, she has _merchandise_!" Dum nodded.

"Of course, Alice deserves only the best." Peter smiled dreamily before attempting to hug the genie who instead used magic to keep him from coming too close. "I didn't think boys were into becoming fans like this." Alice coldly stated. "Remember, since you're still a guy and or girl in their eyes you have both female and male fans." Boris nodded informatively.

"Haha… Man boobs…" Dee chuckled out, Dum snickered, "Good times… Feels like it happened two periods ago…"

"I don't care about everyone else! I'm hungry!" Alice hissed, "There are currently… Six of us. That should be enough to intimidate people. Now haul ass and walk inside." She commanded sternly,

"I'm sad that I can't stay with you to eat lunch Alice! But I have to recruit more people to be in your club now." Peter frowned at her. "Have fun." She sighed right before he ran off. "Okay, five is a good number." She mumbled as she grabbed onto Elliot's shoulders before pushing him inside the door. Dee, Dum, and Boris followed behind them with a sigh.

-.-

"Whoa… No one is coming close." Boris murmured as they entered the lunch line. Alice stayed in the back of the line with her arms over her chest, "I think Alice's glare of death is what's intimidating them…" Elliot whispered back as he began putting food on his tray. They all turned to Alice who glared at all of the people who walked too close to them, instantly sending them in the opposite direction.

"Hey, Alice! You'll sit with us right?" Boris questioned her as she came out the lunch line. Alice gave him a look that vaguely questioned his intelligence before she seemingly scoffed and began her way to a table way in the corner of the room that was empty.

"I guess not." Dee and Dum said in unison as they watched the genie push her food in front of her before glaring ahead of her silently.

Elliot sighed at the scene, "So I take it in her other classes everything's been going well?"

"Besides the gender issue, you could say that." Boris shrugged as they all sat down. "Well… In second period… We kind of did something…" Dee sheepishly stated as he played with his fork. Dum sighed, "Yeah… Nothing big though… Besides making the teacher wear a Speedo, go on top his table and start singing and dancing to J-Pop…"

Elliot and Boris looked at them stupefied as the others approached the table. Blood took a seat next to Elliot; Nightmare sat next to Boris, Julius looked between their table and Alice's before walking over to the genie's table.

"Whoa! Julius, I don't think you want to—" Boris began but Dum covered his mouth, "Ssh! We wanna see how this'll work out!" Dee hushed him as everyone at their table observed blankly and anxiously.

Alice looked up when she realized someone was sitting across from her. Julius pushed his food to the side before both he and Alice engaged in a stare down. "Why are you sitting here?" She questioned coldly not faltering her glare. "Same reason as you." He responded back in the same stoic tone. Both of them turned in their heads in unison to the table that held the others.

"Uh… I think they're talking about us." Nightmare nervously said, "No kidding. Julius is enough but now we have another person like that…" Elliot mumbled rubbing the back of his neck from their gaze. "Their glare… It burns!" Boris exclaimed in pain holding his eyes.

Blood snorted, "Figures. With those two it'd either be that they'd get along or send a whole building to the ground."

"They're all morons huh?" Alice questioned propping her head on her hand. "Hm." Julius curtly said taking out a book to read. Alice looked away from him already settling on the idea that Julius wasn't that bad. The two were enveloped in silence as Alice watched the other people in the cafeteria interact. She cringed and glared at everyone that turned their head her way.

"You're like an anti-repellant." Julius commented.

"One of my many charms." She replied shortly, "But hey… Why the sudden urge to start a conversation with me?" Alice cocked a brow when suddenly Ace sat down next to him with a huge grin on his face, "Oi! There you are Julius! I didn't think you'd be in the corner with Alice!" He snickered at the boy who sighed.

"It's quieter over here."

"Ah, that's true! Haha, you're both so distant!"

"Now you're making it loud. If you plan on staying, lower your volume a bit."

"You're always reading books. It's lunch, you should eat not read."

Alice couldn't help but grow puzzled as she watched Ace and Julius interact.

Of all the people in the house, it was weird to see them as friends… They were practically polar opposites…

Julius openly gave Ace an exaggerated annoyed look, "I have so many tests coming up this week. I can't afford to take breaks."

Somewhat interested, Alice found herself listening intently.

Ace whined, "You have perfect marks anyways! You might as well take a break!"

"I have perfect marks because of the fact that I don't take breaks."

"Oh. Well, maybe you can just wish for your perfect marks from Alice." The brunet sent Alice a cheery smile that she found her face faltering at, "It won't be a problem, right Alice?"

The genie kind of froze, not exactly expecting herself to be in that kind of situation but before she even had a chance to fully think it over, Julius was replying.

"No." His blue eyes were firm, "I'm not taking the easy way out with magic. If I want my grades, I'm going to earn them through hard work, not cheating." After moving his eyes from Ace, he then watched at her, "Just so he doesn't get any funny ideas, I wish that my grades remain entirely unaffected by magic no matter the circumstances."

As her fingers snapped from beneath the table, Alice found herself gaping at the long haired male in admiration.

There were very few people in the world that had a mindset like him. He truly was a respectable person if that was truly how he felt on the subject; she couldn't help but marvel at him as he returned his attention back to his book.

That was pretty honorable.

Ace pouted, "I was just trying to be nice."

"You all give this girl way too much grief over the smallest things."

She felt herself straighten up in surprise.

If he was hinting that he actually cared about her in the slightest way... Julius may not have been as bad as she originally thought...

"Ooh… I see now! You're not defending your grades, you're defending Alice. Could it be that you two have something going on?" He teased with a smirk causing Alice and Julius to briefly lock eyes before they both turned away while blushing.

"Don't be stupid." Julius muttered out before he went back to reading. "Stop saying unnecessary things." Alice huffed with her face temperature rising.

Ace laughed, "I was just checking! Haha!"

"Please don't…" Alice sighed as suddenly Ace's cell phone rang; he took it out his pocket and began reading the contents with his head tilted to the side. "Everything okay?" Alice questioned curiously as he put his phone away. The brunet sent a huge smile her way,

"Wow! First day and Alice already started making friends," Ace said in amazement. "With your fan club going on and all... But I thought you said you didn't like humans though."

Alice nodded grimly, "I don't, but for some reason they love me."

"Tell me about it. They think when you glare at them; it's your way of showing interest." Julius threw in, his eyes not looking up from his book.

"Humans are so weird." Alice grumbled, "Including you, Smiley." She blankly informed Ace.

He looked up from his food questioningly, "Huh? Me?" He pointed at himself in confusion.

Alice narrowed her eyes at him, "I just wish you'd all make your damn five wishes so I could get out of here."

"Five? But Alice said we had three!" Ace watched her with accusing eyes.

The genie raised a brow, "Uh… Did I really? Oops. That was back when I hated you all with a fiery passion! Now I just hate you all with a fiery blaze." She shrugged uncaringly.

She supposed in the short days she'd been there, her dislike really got toned down.

Honestly, if there was anyone to blame, it was Boris.

Damn him and his serious talking ways.

"Aw! So Alice does like me!" Ace teased her with a smile.

"I like you as much as I do the bug I stepped on earlier."

"At least I'm still liked!"

Alice rolled her eyes but said nothing more.

"So… This is officially the party table, huh?" Boris questioned as he slipped his tray on the table and took a seat next to Alice.

The genie immediately leered at him.

"The spot seems nice enough compared to the other table." Blood said before taking a seat at Alice's other side while Elliot sat next to him, "Nice choice, Alice!"

Alice twitched as Julius flipped a page in his book silently. Nightmare sat next to Ace and the twins next to Julius, "It's way in the corner… But it's better to throw food at people without getting noticed!" The twins added.

"Also would be a great place for couples to have a moment without being caught." Blood smirked at Alice who snorted, "Or to have a fight and not get caught." She retorted dryly. "Why are you all sitting here?" She asked frustrated.

Elliot blinked, "Is it so wrong of us to want to sit next to our favorite genie…?"

"Yeah… We _love _you after all." Dee and Dum winked at her causing her to pick up a French fry and throw it at them.

"What do you all want from me?" She seethed out through narrowed eyes.

For just about the first time since she'd gotten there, her suspicion on them only flanking near her for a wish was right as Boris turned to her with excited eyes that made her want to run for the hills.

Why did she have to be right this time?

"Well… Since you asked so kindly…"He began, the eagerness in his tone all too noticeable, "I wish there was an epic food fight right now and no authority figure ends up entering so nobody gets in trouble." He smiled mischievously at the girl who snapped her fingers with a grumble.

Boris turned to the twins, Nightmare, and Elliot with a smirk, "Pay up!"

"Argh! You idiot!" Alice hissed lowly as magic began moving her limbs. Unwillingly, her body picked up a handful of her lasagna and she was forced to stand on top the table. Growling she watched as everyone turned to her.

"Too bad she isn't wearing a skirt." Blood smirked as he looked up at her. "Food fight!" Boris shouted for her as she threw the food across the room. Instantly his words brought about everything flying across the cafeteria. Alice felt her eyes widen as she attempted to get down from the table without getting hit by soaring items. Her jump off despite the low height left a sharp pain in her right ankle.

"Ouch…" She mumbled as Nightmare helped pull her under the table by her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" He questioned over the sounds of the pandemonium the other students were causing. "Y-yeah." She lied while looking at her reddening injury. Without a word, Julius put a hand on her ankle causing her to give a shriek of pain. "Ow! What was that for!?" She glared at him causing him to glare back, "You're such a liar."

Alice tore her eyes away from the two boy's gaze, "I'll be alright." As she said this a milk carton escaped under the table and exploded on them. "Argh! I'm going to kill Boris!" She screamed in rage as the liquid dripped down her face. "Hey! Don't go out there with your injury!" Nightmare stated firmly as he stopped her from crawling out.

"I'll be okay." Alice reassured him calmly.

"What are you guys? Lovers in a solider movie?" Julius blankly asked making both of them blush heavily.

"Whatever! I can't stay under here forever." Alice resisted as she shook off Nightmare's hand and flinched her way out.

"Lovers in a solider movie? Really?" Nightmare narrowed his eyes at the navy haired boy who shrugged as lasagna slid and hit the two of them on the shirt.

-.-

"Ugh! Oxygen!" Alice breathed out as she finally stumbled her way out into the clear halls. After she left the safety of the table, she'd been hit right and left by just about everything and it was so painful, she had no idea how she made it through.

But she found the doors at last and that was all that mattered.

"Looking good there, Princess." Blood said looking down at her with a smirk as she laid on the floor covered in food. Alice glared at him through her matted down hair, "Wish I could say the same to you." She retorted.

"Whoa. You must have been in the middle of the battle to look that bad." Elliot stated as he offered a hand which she accepted.

"Thanks." Came her short and dry response.

Elliot laughed before he took a handful of her hair and rung out the liquid from it.

"Why are you guys so dry?" She bitterly questioned after she pulled her hair back. Both boys had their shirts completely void of food and it looked as though they were never even present for the battle that was still ongoing just a door away.

"People are afraid of us." Elliot laughed freely, "With good reason."

Alice looked over at Blood who was smirking at her, "I'd like to see the bitch who dare throw food at me." Blood simply said. Alice narrowed her eyes at him as she scrapped some food off her shirt before she promptly hit him square in the chest. The raven haired boy looked down at the bright orange stain that adorned his white shirt before looking at the triumphant girl.

"Do you see this bitch, Dupre?" She smirked back gesturing to herself as he glared at her. "First time Blood's been hit. Wow." Elliot breathed out amazed as he watched the two engage in a stare down, when suddenly something struck him. "… Wait. Are you _smiling _Alice!?" He questioned in surprise as he turned to the girl whose face immediately faltered.

"I'm going to my next class!" She blushed as she turned around and began running down the hall. "Smiling… Whoa… She must really take pleasure in seeing you like that Blood." Elliot chuckled amused. Blood simply glowered at his companion.

-.-

"Stop following me, you damned creeps!" Alice cried as she picked up her speed down the track field. Peter was in the lane to her right and steadily catching up, "Oh, Alice! You run so fast!" He praised her with a smile. Ace was at the lane to her left as he effortlessly ran beside her, "Whoa! You two run so fast! You should both join the track team!" He smiled hugely as Alice's face faltered.

She couldn't believe her next period was Gym with these two, not only that, but, Peter and Ace seemed so excited to have her in their physical team for track. It repulsed her to the bottom of her stomach.

"I knew I made a great decision in picking you for our team!" Peter chirped as he jogged to Alice's run.

"Ugh!" She groaned, attempting to run faster but both stayed next to her despite her attempts to keep up her speed.

Ace laughed after they passed the finish line and Alice collapsed on the ground. She flinched as she looked down at her reddening ankle.

"Peter, Ace, and Alice are in first place… Nice." The coach smiled before she checked their names on her clipboard.

Following soon, other groups began making it to the finish line.

"I hate all you humans with every being of my soul." Alice darkly voiced immediately causing students who were staring at her to nervously look away. "But you love me!" Peter smiled hugging her to the floor. "You said you liked me too!" Ace grinned while leaning down toward the two.

"Okay… Everyone's here." The coach stated as she looked over all the students. Alice punched Peter off of her as she panted tiredly making everyone anxious. "So now that the warm up is over… We'll be doing a relay today." She happily stated making all the students except Ace glower at her. "Find teams of four." She instructed sweetly.

"Be in my team Al—"

"No." Alice cut off the white haired boy harshly with a glare.

"Aw~ But why?" He whined as she crossed her arms, "Because I don't like you." She stated simply.

"But Alice doesn't like anyone…" Ace stated with a pout to his lips, "You hate everyone else but dislike Peter and I, it's only logical you end up on our team!"

Peter gave Ace a blank stare, "Stop trying to associate me with you. It's bad enough we're hallmates, we don't need to be teammates."

The genie groaned, "Alright, alright. I don't really have much of a choice you two are the clearly the lesser evils. My ankle hurts so if I slow us down in the relay, sorry in advance."

Her words made both red eyed boys watch her curiously.

"Your ankle?"

"What's wrong with your ankle?" Peter questioning in concern causing Alice to sigh while picking it up from the ground slightly, "At lunch I hurt it. It's still pretty sensitive, so I may limp a bit."

Instantly Peter turned frantic, "You can't run on that! You need to rest it!"

"Is there a problem here?" The coach questioned curiously and at that moment, Alice quickly flew over to put a hand on Peter's mouth while he moaned against it furiously.

Expressionless, Alice watched the teacher, "Peter's overenthusiastic about naptime. We all want to rest and take a nap."

"En español es una siesta!" Ace helpfully threw in with a sparkling smile.

"I see… Well, you guys keep doing that."

Alice let out a breath of relief as the woman walked away and she released the taller male from her hold.

Eyebrows furrowed she watched at Peter solidly, "Stop being so worried about me. I'll be fine."

Admittedly, seeing this side to him kind of made her feel weird.

He was worried for her and her health.

Though she never truly was ever put in a situation where she was physically incapable before, she had a feeling none of her former masters would have been so pressed about it like Peter seemed to be.

It meant that he actually cared about her.

The thought made her face undeniably red.

Peter didn't appear to take her answer and he frowned, "But at least let me wish for it to—"

"Thanks for the concern, I appreciate it a lot. No one ever really cares for me, so your worrying actually makes me happy, but you're going to end up getting grey hairs with your white ones if you don't just relax." Alice interjected firmly, though her voice was strong her eyes were incredibly timid and shaky as she glanced away from his gaze.

Upon seeing her expression, Peter's eyes lit up in wonder, his earlier sentence completely forgotten as he came to realize the kind of demeanor he managed to put her in while Ace laughed loudly.

"Alice is blushing!" Ace pointed out making her glare at him quickly, "Shut up!" She turned her head and wacked Peter in the face with her ponytail.

"Time to start. You all had enough time for teams." The coach blew her whistle. "Wait… We only have three." Alice realized with a blink.

"I'll be on your team." Alice turned around to face a brown haired boy who smiled gently at her. "It'd be an honor to be on the team as the new girl who got the Bloody twins in trouble, started a food fight, threw food at Blood Dupre, sat with Julius Monrey, punched Peter White and Boris Airay on her first day and ended up living to tell the tale."

"How the hell did you find all that out?" Alice questioned, her face showing how vastly disturbed she was.

He laughed, "My brother joined your club and won't shut up about you." He answered making Alice's face curl up in disgust. "My fan club started at the end of 1st period. It is now 3rd period. How the _hell_ are you so—"

"Find a different team." Peter cut her off with narrowed eyes as he pulled Alice away from him.

"But all the rest are filled." The boy replied. "I say we let him in!" Ace grinned hugely. "Get off!" Alice hissed punching Peter down again.

"Thanks man… My name's Remy Warlet. It's a pleasure to meet you Alice Liddell." He stuck his hand out to the genie who glared at him, "Don't talk to me like you know me." She said as they began walking to the starting line. "But all I did was introduce myself…" He said slowly.

"Hmph." Without giving him a second look she made her way to the teacher who was assigning positions.

"Is she always like that?" Remy whispered to Ace who nodded, "She's normally worse… I think she likes you!"

Alice took the silver colored baton from the teacher and walked back to Ace, Peter, and Remy. "The coach said Ace is first, then Peter, then me." Alice informed them as she chucked the baton at Ace's head. "What about me…?" Remy blinked as he pointed at himself. Alice glared at him, "Most obviously you're 4th."

"Oh. Okay then." He smiled gently making Alice and Peter glower at him harder.

-.-

Alice made her way to her part of the track field with folded arms. Her ankle was still aching but it wasn't something she truly worried about. She watched as Ace started off the run with the coach holding the timer. Ace swiftly passed the baton to Peter who started off his sprint effortlessly.

"Go, Alice!" He cheered happily right as he handed the silver object in her awaiting palm. Alice rolled her eyes but took a step forward for her run. That first step instantly sent shock waves throughout her body of pain. Eyes wide she knew she couldn't stop she kept her run enduring each painful step to her ankle.

She neared Remy who was waiting anxiously for her to pass the baton. "Argh!" Alice hissed out as she heard a snap execute somewhere before she felt herself falling a couple of feet away from the elder brown haired boy.

"Whoa!" Remy gasped in shock going over to the fallen girl. Alice breathed out heavily as the shock went throughout her body, "Argh… Shit. My ankle. Is anything bleeding?" She groaned in pain. Remy frantically put the girl's head on his lap as he looked down her ankle, "No… But you're bone… I don't think ankle bones are supposed to look like that." He said with a slight twitch as he observed it.

"Shit! You idiot!" Alice cursed as she slapped the brunet on his head with a growl after he poked her ankle. "Alice! Alice!" Peter called as he made it to the scene. "What's wrong?" He questioned concerned as he kneeled down to look at her. "My ankle bone popped out of place…" She flinched looking down at the reddening ankle. "You have to go to a doctor or something!" Remy said panicked. "No. Shut up." Alice ordered harshly. "I'm fine. It's just a scratch." She insisted heavily with a cringe. "So scram."

"I can't! You're in pain!" Remy argued. "Shut the hell up! What do you care, you stupid human? I'm not your friend!" Alice growled.

Peter silently looked at the girl whose face was obviously filled with pain stoically. "I wish you're ankle was healed." He droned out simply. Alice's eyes instantly widened as she snapped her fingers. Remy looked at the two confused,

"Wait… What did he just say?" Remy asked wide eyed while Peter hugged Alice close to his chest. Before either could reply the whole swarm of students and coach surrounded them. "Are you alright Liddell?" The coach asked in concerned bending down to view the girl's ankle.

Alice nodded, "Yeah. Just my ankle. It was just a cramp." Alice blankly answered. "I'm fine now." She pressed with a flip of her hair.

"You sure? Because I was going to give you a pass so you could leave class early—"

"On second thought, it's still throbbing a bit." Alice lied with expressionless eyes. Immediately a majority of the boys in the class and a couple of girls gave a whine of protest.

"That sucks…" Ace pouted. "Alice~" Peter whined hugging her closer.

"Off me!" She growled punching him the face making him hit his head on the pavement, "I love you too." He moaned from the floor as everyone flinched. "Thanks for helping me though…" She added as an afterthought as she got up from the floor with a slight blush.

The coach laughed nervously at the commotion that instantly began to form around the pair.

"Alice is so popular. It's not fair, I share you with eight other people, I don't need to share you with more!" Ace pouted childishly as he picked her up bridal style. "I'll take her to the school doctor!" He grinned.

Like dominos, all the girls pointed heart stopping glares at the genie and the boys glowered hard at the smiling boy as Alice pushed against Ace's chest annoyed.

"Excellent. You have my permission." The coach nodded with a smile.

"What!?" Peter roared angrily getting up from his spot on the floor as he watched Ace run off with Alice off the track.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Whose Remy you ask? Oh he's just some average high school boy… So don't worry guys. (Sarcasm is hard to hear over the internet…)**

**Tomorrow is school for me guys! D": Goodbye… DX Those new teachers will eat me alive. D:**

**I got a picture of Alice in her school uniform and a picture of Alice as a genie in her lamp! Check it out now! XD**


	10. Of Dreary Jokes and Jealousy

**Now I'm going to be frank, in my absence I literally forgot where the hell this story was supposed to go and now I'm just awkwardly standing here wondering if I should kill all the characters in a Final Destination fashion while they fight for Alice's honor.**

**No, I'm kidding my name isn't Frank, but I really did forget what was supposed to happen and I had to remake a plot thus it may conflict with some things that were said earlier so if in the future some contradictions pop up, welp there's the explanation bwahahaha**

**-.-**

**Chapter 10: Of Dreary Jokes and Jealousy**

When Ace's steps finally slowed down Alice couldn't help but release a breath she had been holding in during the duration of his run.

He had to have been majorly fit to be able to run that distance without any pauses in between, especially when he was carrying her throughout it all.

The brunet lowered her feet to the ground and Alice immediately cracked her neck that had been stiffening, "You're not really taking me to the school doctor, right?" She blankly inquired to the male that bent down with his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

Inside the school building was immensely cold in comparison to outside and she had to admit it was really refreshing.

Her hands moved back behind her head to readjust her ponytail that had been loose and she gave Ace a stare as he moved his head upward to look at her cheerfully, "Nope! Why would I do that when you're not even hurt?"

Humming, Alice wiped a bit of sweat that had been forming near her brow, "Great, so you learn fast." Both her hands made their way to her hips as she looked around in an attempt to find a clock or something to show the time but when her results came up short she gave a groan, "When does this class end? I don't want to go back out there."

"I figured," Ace laughed with his arms going to fold over his chest, "I'm sure by now we only have about ten minutes left or so!"

"Now what am I supposed to do for the next ten minutes?" Alice questioned herself calmly.

Without warning, she found her breath hitching as Ace was upon her. His hand cupped beneath her chin to tilt her head upward to face him while he wore a charismatic smile on his face, "I can think of a couple of things."

Alice's eyes widened while Ace's eyelids lowered in a more serious manner, "Perhaps in ten minutes I can switch the roles and be the one to service you—"

Now coming back to her senses, Alice grunted and she raised her hand to go up and slap him across the face, but when it was only inches away from his cheek, Ace used his free hand to grab her by the wrist.

"You're not funny."

Releasing her, Ace snickered, "Was my Blood impression good or what?"

Alice watched at him in pure aggravation, "In a second I'm going make _your_ blood spill all over these damn lockers." Giving him a glare, she turned on her heel and began walking away, "Asshole."

"Aww, come on, Alice! I was joking!" Ace called after to her as he fell into step beside her.

The brunette didn't spare him a glance, "Don't ever joke again. It makes me want to hurt you." Part of her wanted to try using magic to zap him again but she just knew it'd end up being redirected at her again and she wasn't in the mood to be electrocuted.

"Don't you have a crush on Blood though? Is that why you're upset?" He curiously inquired, easily making her face falter up in nothing but repulsion.

"_Me? _Have a crush on _Blood_?" Stopping her steps, she looked up at the brunet through squinted eyes, "If you mean I want to shrink him to two inches tall and then crush him under my foot, then yeah. Having feelings for him? No." She held her hands in front of her in the shape of an 'X.'

Ace didn't look the least bit convinced, "You're blushing, you know." The knowing smile on his face was really making her mad.

Not realizing it herself, Alice allowed one of her hands to touch her face while she inwardly cursed at herself before she huffed, "As if I'd waste my time on any of you pathetic humans romantically."

"You have before though, haven't you?"

Taken by surprised, Alice blinked, her gaze slowly moving back over to watch at the brunet that had a hand to his chin while he kept his smile on his face, "You don't wear your emotions on your sleeve, you wear them on your collar." He informed with a nod.

Alice cleared her throat, attempting her best to keep herself composed even under his analytical stare.

Sinister, all-knowing, somewhat strangely attractive Ace was back and just her luck that he was there when it was just the two of them out in the halls alone.

Not at all wanting to be cornered, Alice turned on her heels quickly and began walking away as quickly as she could, "I don't have to stand here and listen to you go on about things you clearly don't anything about."

"I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm just pointing things out. You and I seem similar enough." He chuckled while rushing to catch back up with her.

His laugh was somewhat normal, but it still seemed off.

Uneasily, she gazed over at him, "You and I are very far off from being similar." She couldn't help the acid from her tone while she condescendingly side eyed him.

"You constantly berate everyone in the house for talking to you as though we know everything about you. How hypocritical considering that Alice speaks as though she knows everything about the rest of us."

His words made her inwardly pause for a moment…

He was actually right.

She knew a bit about Boris but as far as everyone else in the house was concerned, she didn't know much.

That wasn't anything unusual though. She rarely ever found out things about her masters personally like that. Not to mention, she hardly knew them all for a few days so it wasn't like she really had the time to know everything.

She felt her steps come to a stop as Ace's arms fell over her front and his chest pressed against her back. Shakily, Alice attempted to contain herself as she felt Ace move his head down to her shoulder and his mouth neared her ear as he spoke to her lowly, "You have no idea how dangerous I could actually be and yet here you are, alone with me." He gave a throaty chuckle and Alice actually felt fear beginning to surge throughout her body while she remained both motionless and silent.

She tried to repress a shiver as he continued, "What if I was actually a cannibal that liked eating the flesh of short brunettes with blue eyes?"

Alice blinked her eyes, her once tense expression becoming immensely exasperated.

"You asshole! You actually got me scared for a second!" Alice hollered while stamping away from him with a leer pointed his way as Ace began laughing wildly, "I managed to scare you this time!" He held his stomach with both of his arms causing Alice to sneer while her arms flailed.

"Ace, that wasn't even funny!"

"But Alice thought I was serious! It was very funny!"

"Grrr… Why do I even bother with you!?"

"Because you think I'm funny!"

"The idea of turning you two inches tall and crushing you is becoming more and more appealing as time moves on."

Even with her words, she had to admit what he said earlier did have a lot of meaning.

She was going to be sticking around for a while; she might as well get more accustomed to everyone in the house more personally if she was going to give them a chance.

It ran the risk of her getting too close, but she'd have to trust herself to step back when she got too comfortable.

Sighing with folded arms, she began to walk ahead again and Ace unsurprisingly followed after her with a smile on his face.

"Say, Ace… You should tell me more about yourself." She kept her gaze ahead, down the hall not finding it in herself to face him directly.

Ace made a small noise of surprise, "Oh! You really want to know?"

"Would I ask if I didn't?"

The brunet took a moment, his red eyes gleaming knowingly before he put a grin on his face, "Well, since you're so curious, my name is Ace and I like to eat short brunettes with blue eyes."

"Ace."

"I'm not talking about _that _kind of eating."

"You know what? Forget I said anything. Bye."

"Wait, Alice, come back!"

"Stop following me!"

"Didn't you want to learn more about me?"

"Not anymore! I know more than enough now!"

"I have so much more that I want to tell you though!"

"Now I'm really scared! Stay away!"

"What if I wish for—"

"Ace, I will stab you in the eye, stop right there."

-.-

Alice blankly stared down at her schedule.

First period Pre-Calculus with Boris, Dee, and Dum, second period Community Service with Dee and Dum, third period Gym with Peter and Ace, and now fourth period English with apparently no one…

After handing her teacher her slip, she quietly found her way toward the back of the classroom in a corner where she immediately took her gaze out of the window.

She had gotten there fairly early and students were still coming in.

The thought of going through the class alone was actually a bit strange.

Part of her had actually been hopeful on going through the door and seeing Dee, Dum, or Boris already in there waiting with an empty seat beside them for her to sit at. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair.

How pathetic was it that she was so clingy?

She was their genie and all, but it didn't mean she had to be attached at their hip at every second.

The bell to signal the official start of class rang and Alice found herself dully looking over the class.

It looked like she was really alone—

"Oh, hey! We have another class together!"

Blinking, Alice turned her head and found herself cringing instantly when her gaze landed on that Remy kid from her Gym class.

God, you couldn't be serious.

With a half-lidded stare, she watched him smile before he took his place at the desk beside her.

"Sit somewhere else."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with right here?" He genuinely questioned while looking down at the table.

Alice scowled, "I don't want you near me."

Remy blinked his eyes, "Wow, you're as cruel as the website says."

"Website?"

"The one with your fan club." He informed while whipping out his cell phone, Alice watched him jadedly as he scrolled throughout it for a while before reciting whatever was on the screen, "Alice Liddell is very abrasive when it comes to her words and will often tell you things that could hurt your feelings if you're sensitive—"

"You know what? Sit there for all I care. Just don't talk to me. We're not friends." She interrupted, she was growing annoyed just by hearing his voice.

She heard him laugh and say something in reply, but her eyes and attention were out the window.

Ahead, she could hear the teacher saying something though she didn't pay her any mind considering when she had first came in, the woman informed her that for the first day Alice could take it easy because they were all reading and discussing some literature book. Apparently, they had more of the novels in the storage room, but she was feeling merciful and said that she'd curse Alice with the thing on Tuesday, which was tomorrow, Alice could only think proudly.

"Unlike what most people believe, Frankenstein isn't the name of the monster, it's the name of the scientist."

Alice droned out of the lecture.

This school stuff actually wasn't so bad the more she thought about it.

She hadn't been faced with any real issues as of yet, aside from the ankle thing and even Remy appeared to have forgotten about it.

Honestly, if Remy found out she was a genie, the results more than likely would not be good.

"God, this is so boring." She heard the brunet beside her mutter with his head planted in his book, "I feel like such a nerd."

The sight reminded her a lot of Boris and she couldn't help but put a hand to her mouth though her facial expression didn't gain any emotion.

When Boris did it, it was cuter. Probably because he was more exasperated about feeling like a nerd…

"Alright, read the next ten pages then be ready for a discussion of it." The woman ahead of the classroom informed before she moved back to her computer with a smile, "If something in the text confuses you, don't be afraid to ask a neighbor for help."

With that being said, the class was soon filled with the sound of desks scrapping against the ground while friends began pairing up with their books held out though it was easy to hear that a majority of the light chattering going on didn't pertain to the book at all.

When Alice heard the single desk beside hers moving closer, her eyebrows shot up while she turned to the male irritated, "The hell are you doing?"

Remy flashed her a smile, "You look smart! I was hoping you could help me—"

"No."

"Aww! Come on! I know we're not friends, but if you help me out, I promise I won't bother you for the rest of class!"

The thought immediately made her sigh before she reluctantly took the book from his hands.

Honestly, she was probably the worst person for this but she supposed she'd do anything to get him to leave her alone.

As her eyes began taking in the text, she found herself a bit discouraged at the style of language used. It was English but older… It was confusing…

"Haha, you're just as confused as me!" Remy snickered into his hand when Alice looked up and glared at him, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, "Shut up!"

Before she could continue, she found her gaze moving to the front of the classroom along with several other students as the door opened.

Her eyes grew a bit wide when they fell on Boris' form as the male huffed tiredly, a hand moving to wipe a bead of sweat that had been on his forehead.

He looked like he had been running for a while.

The male moved over to the teacher that turned in her chair to watch at him in clear amusement. The two were too far for her to hear their conversation but she was able to see the teacher's expression go from being entertained to confused. Alice was only able to see Boris' back so she wasn't able to see how his face was fairing, however after a couple seconds, the teacher pointed over at her, causing Alice to blink her eyes attentively and Boris to turn around with bewilderment on his face.

The instant he spotted her, relief flood his face before he began making his way toward her in the back.

"You have this class…?" She slowly asked while he put a grin on his face with a quick nod.

"Alice, you won't believe what I just went through for you. Geez, I went all the way to the Locker Room after third period to pick you up because I thought you'd be lost finding your way to your next class." His words brought her surprise up once again while she stared at him dumbfounded, however he continued, "I didn't see you there and some girls said they saw you walk in this one direction so I tried rushing through to find you, and for a moment I saw you going up stairs but then when I got up there I lost you."

His shoulders slumped as he put both of his hands on her desk and looked down at her, "The bell rang and the halls got empty and I figured you'd still be lost so I was running all around trying to find you. Security saw me so I had to run here and I was just about to ask the teacher if I could get a pass to go and look for you again!"

The story made her blink her eyes once more.

He went to all that trouble for her?

"You didn't have to put yourself through that you know." She decided on replying with, her arms folding over her chest while she let out a huge sigh.

She actually felt kind of guilty now.

Boris pouted, "I promised you that I'd show you around and make sure you'd be comfortable! I'd be a terrible guide if I left you abandoned to the harsh conditions of the school!"

"I didn't think you'd take your job so seriously."

The male snickered, his hands leaning into his pockets, "It's fun anyways. Now…" He trailed off, his eyes moving over to where Remy sat and Alice honestly never felt awkwardness as bad as the moment that sprung up now.

Both males engaged one another in a stare down as Alice watched on with wary eyes, "Remy, Boris. Boris, Remy." She reluctantly voiced when it didn't seem as though anyone would speak up.

"I know who he is." The two stated at the same time, not breaking their eyes away from one another.

"Right… Well, keep doing whatever it is that you both are doing then." She muttered in disinterest before she returned her attention out the window.

"So when do you plan on getting up?" She heard Boris question, his tone was impatient and she could only inwardly sigh before she hesitantly turned her head back over to view the two.

Boris was now standing in front of Remy's desk, his eyes still looked down at the seated male, now more fiercely and in a way that Alice had never seen before.

He looked really annoyed, but not the kind of annoyed he got whenever she said something slick… It was different.

"Um…"

"When the bell rings to go to fifth period." Remy answered simply, "Alice and I are seatmates, sorry. There are plenty of seats over there." He pointed a hand in the direction of a group of girls that all sat laughing over some joke they had amongst themselves.

Alice twitched, "I don't remember agreeing to be seatmates with you—"

"Alice only has one seatmate and it's me. Relocate yourself now."

The animosity in Boris' tone was unmistakable as was the underlying threat in it and Alice found her eyes widening in surprise while she stared up at him.

He wasn't seriously getting angry over this, was he?

Sitting next to her wasn't a big deal at all, what the hell was he doing?

"Boris." She warningly called to him, though she went ignored.

"What happens if I don't?"

"Remy." She hissed at him, "What's with the two of you?"

The tense atmosphere around them seemed to grow thicker and Alice uneasily watched the two of them go on.

"Boris, find a seat before you get a detention, please and thank you." The teacher ahead sweetly stated, her words caused the whole class to all turn towards the three in the back curiously.

Beneath their gaze, Alice honestly felt like face palming.

"If you don't move in the next three seconds, I'll personally move you myself."

Not even bothering to wait for him to begin his countdown, Alice picked up her book bag and stood to her feet, "I'm so out of here. If you want to sit back here so badly, sit in my seat, Boris." She grumbled before sliding her way out and moving to one of the vacant seats in the center.

Some of the kids watched her curiously and she glared at them in irritation to look away, however it wasn't longer than a couple seconds before Boris was at the sole empty desk to her left.

Quickly, he pushed it beside hers and his cynical expression seemed to worsen, "Sorry you had to put up with that guy for so long before I got here, Alice."

"Is that really what you're apologizing for?" She blankly questioned through half lidded eyes.

Boris tilted his head to the side, "If I had gotten here sooner, I would have been sitting next to you back there and not that stupid human. I know how much you hate humans after all! As your guide, I can't make you uncomfortable!"

The genie couldn't help but make a face, "Earlier you seemed so eager to make me change my opinion on humans, now you're egging me on."

Chuckling, Boris leaned his head on his hand to watch her knowingly, the grin on his face not faltering, "Alright, I should have been a bit more specific. I want you to change your opinion on me. If you love me and hate everyone else, I won't have any objections."

Though his tone was entirely joking and borderline sarcastic, it kind of bothered her when the rational part of her brain screamed '_He's being 100% serious.'_

Sighing, she shook her head, "You're starting to scare me."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. You're supposed to be reading Frankenstein. Take out your book, we can read it together." She instructed simply, causing the male to brighten up before he went into his bag with a grin.

With his attention away from her, Alice allowed herself to glance back at Remy curiously. When her eyes caught him sulking in the back all lonesome, she could only shake her head before Boris grabbed her arm and let out a laugh, "You have to talk to me while I read."

She blankly watched back at him, "If I do you won't concentrate on what you read."

"Alice, come on. If you don't, I'll feel like a nerd."

Groaning, Alice said nothing more as the male began going on about his plans to burn down the English department and its storage room because Literature was too boring.

When the discussion came around, Boris had already fallen asleep and the teacher didn't appear the slightest bit surprise so Alice had been spared from either of them getting in trouble for the duration of the period.

At the bell, Alice found herself torn between leaving Boris there to sleep and suffer and actually shaking him awake and the in the middle of her inward debate, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Turning around, her eyes met with Remy as he laughed lightly, "Sorry for creating that scene… I just really wanted to sit next to you, you know?"

"I thought I established that we are not friends already."

"Yeah, I know, but you seem like an interesting person." He scratched his cheek before he began his way to the door, "I wish you'd at least give me a chance."

Alice's heart gave a thud at his word choice and she tried her best to stifle her emotions while he gave her a wave, "Later, Alice!"

With him gone, Alice suppressed a groan before she rocked Boris awake roughly.

"H-huh!? W-wha!?" The sleepy teen questioned with a yawn as Alice stood to her feet and gave him a stoic look, "It's time for fifth period."

-.-

Her fifth period had been incredibly uneventful…

It seemed as though that was her sole class without anyone she knew.

Chemistry didn't seem like all that much of a scary subject with the curriculum sheet she had been given, but she couldn't help but wish she had someone in there to talk to.

At one point, Julius had walked in and took some chemicals from the back after exchanging a couple of familiar words with the teacher before he left, but that was it.

She stood outside her room door this time, waiting for Boris to come by and walk her to her next class and as she did so, her eyes remained glued on her schedule.

French II…

She couldn't help but bite her hand a bit. She hadn't taken French I, so how did they expect her to do anything in French II?

"Hey, Alice, let's get going." Boris called over to her from down the emptying hallway.

Alice slipped the piece of paper into her pocket while she approached him.

"Thank goodness this is the last class for the day. Today's been going on far too long." Boris lazily stated after they turned down a hall.

Silently agreeing with him, Alice folded her arms over her chest before speaking, "Do you have this class with me?"

Right after her words, he shook his head, "Nah, sorry. But you know… I think someone else might…"

Alice blinked her eyes as Boris came to a stop in front of what Alice assumed to be her class.

"Who?"

"I'll meet you at the front gate after school!" He waved at her before dashing off.

Rolling her eyes as he disappeared, Alice turned around and put her hand on the door handle and entering.

The moment her eyes came upon Blood at the teacher's desk apparently grading papers, she dropped her book bag to the floor in disbelief.

"Is this a joke!?"

Blood glanced over at her curiously as did the rest of the kids that were still getting settled inside.

The moment the male caught sight of her, his face cracked into a wicked smile that made the brunette glare at him,

"Ah, Princess has this class? What a way to end this dreary day."

"You're not a teacher! What are you doing!?"

Blood chuckled into his hand as the female dragged herself inside, her face the embodiment of dread while she looked over the classroom in disdain. Walking further in, her eyes came to see Elliot at one of the desks now putting his stuff down.

When the blond looked up, he grinned when he caught sight of her, "Oh, hey! Alice has this class!"

Alice tore her eyes away from him to look back at Blood, "Whatever, where's the teacher? He needs to sign my slip."

Leaning his head to rest on one of his hands, Blood watched her in mirth, "What makes you so sure I'm not the teacher?"

"You are _not _the teacher!"

"Maybe my French is just that good. It is the language of love after all."

Blushing now, Alice stammered to find her words while Blood held his hand out, "You'll need me to sign your slip, Princess. I'll just take it now."

"Blood, you—"

"Wow, the three of us are going to be spending the year together in here!" Elliot exclaimed as he bounded toward the pair brightly.

Alice looked up at Elliot fiercely before she pointed at Blood accusingly, "What the hell is he doing sitting there!?"

The wavy haired male blinked, "Blood's taken AP French already so the teacher tends to let him help around since he's always in and out of the classroom anyways and Blood's sixth period is study hall."

"Are you even for real right now?"

"He got a perfect score on the exam too! He's practically fluent!"

As Elliot continued with his praise, Alice willed herself not to look back at the raven haired male that was undoubtedly looking at her. Groaning, she turned and began making her way to find a seat.

She wasn't even sure if that was normal for teachers to leave students 'in charge' of the class, but she didn't question it, instead choosing to bang her head on her desk repeatedly.

What a way to end the dreary day indeed.

**-.-**

**I feel like this lost a lot of its light-heartedness that it had in the beginning omg hopefully next chapter fixes that up :)**

**Next I'm either updating Mirror Ring or Bedtime Stories so be on the lookout if you read either!**


End file.
